Excéntrico Querer
by Takashi Lien
Summary: Fueron actos de celos los que guiaron a tal situación, uno sabía que ese sentimiento lo invadía y al otro fueron actos inconscientes en consecuencia a este mismo sentir. Una amistad que se perdió pero nació algo más.
1. Iniciación

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

**Pareja:** Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

_**Excéntrico Querer**_

Capítulo I

_Iniciación_

* * *

_Hace seis meses._

Ella persistentemente es incontrolable y le fascinaba liarse en peleas. A sus 17 años ya era reconocida y temida por algunos. Siendo ya común, descuidadamente y sin importarle mucho inicio una riña contra malhechores de otra escuela. Con un bate en mano se acercó al líder de la pequeña pandilla. Cuatro contra uno, no era muy justo pero se decía a si misma que era algo manejable. Peleo contra ellos, por un rato esquivo y golpeo en todo momento sin freno. Parecía que esta batalla la tenía ganada, mas no espero que la única mujer del grupo le rociara al rostro gas pimienta. Se había confiado. Sus ojos ardieron al contacto con el químico. Intento abrirlos, pero se le dificultaba debido al ardor. Luego sintió una patada en su estómago que la lanzo al suelo. Intento levantarse pero un golpe a su pierna derecha se lo impidió y más vinieron seguidos de este. En ningún momento pensó que la vencerían de tal manera. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que se cansaran de apalearla. Algo que iba para largo.

-Maldita zorra, ahora si no puedes hacer nada-se burló uno de ellos pateándola más veces. A este punto su cuerpo le dolía considerablemente, y al pasar el tiempo pudo abrir sus ojos pero veía borroso. Busco con la mirada su bate, pero lo encontró en manos de aquella tipa. La fulmino con la mirada, y ella se percató y se aproximó dispuesta a pegarle con el objeto de su pertenencia.

-Creo que aún no aprende la lección, me ve aun con amenaza. Sosténganla veamos si un buen golpe con esto hará la diferencia-dijo burlona mientras uno de los tipos la levantaba de sus trenzas para hincarla e inmovilizarla. Ante tal humillación pensó en solo desear vengarse. La chavala se acercó a ella, elevo su mano empuñando el bate y Jinx solo se preparó para recibir el golpe de esta. Pero alguien detuvo a la mujer en seco arrebatándole el bate y empujándola sin mucha fuerza al suelo, cayendo de sentón.

-Que magistral espectáculo contemplamos aquí-dijo el joven que al parecer la estaba salvando.

-Mierda, ustedes como se atreven a lastimar a mi novia. Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias al igual que esta-advirtió uno de ellos malhumorado señalándola. Él estaba preparándose para encargarse de los recién llegados cuando otro lo detuvo.

-¡Oye detente! ¿Estás loco? ¿Que no sabes que son Jhin y Kayn, los locos del Instituto Valoran?-dijo con temor el tipo que recién le había jaloneado de sus trenzas. Miro a los que por ahora eran sus salvadores; dos pelinegros, ambos con el uniforme varonil de su instituto. El primero quien tenía su bate llevaba un tapa boca con un diseño único y sus ojos eran cafés. El segundo de cabello largo y trenzado con un mechón tinturado en azul; ojos miel, casi amarillos. Ya había oído sobre ellos y en un futuro tenía pensado enfrentarlos para medir fuerza, pero no pecaba de ignorancia en que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos. Más nunca los había visto hasta ahora, pues aunque estaban en el mismo instituto eran de tercero y ella de segundo y no es como que a ella le gustara socializar. Poco le interesaba la gente a su alrededor.

-Sera preferible tomar la decisión de no volver agredir a un estudiante de nuestro colegio la próxima vez-continuo hablando el que llevaba la mascarilla y golpeaba repetidas veces el suelo suavemente con el bate.-Pero claramente no creerán que saldrán de esta situación ilesos-concluyo y el sonido continuo al palmear el suelo ceso.

-Jhin no te sobrepases tanto, no puedes dejarlos medio muertos como los de la última vez-dijo con cara aburrida.

-No te inquietes Kayn, hoy ando afable-contesto.

En un corto momento se encargó él solo de todos y les dio una paliza. La peli-azul los oyó suplicar, lamentar y rogar que se detuviera. Perpleja contemplo el apaleo que el llamado Jhin les dio. Sin percatarse, el otro se agacho frente a ella.

-Hace rato contemplábamos tu gran hazaña, tu empezaste la pelea y luego pierdes, que lamentable-le dijo con una sonrisa ladina a quien escucho hace un rato ser llamado Kayn. Jinx frunció entonces el ceño, agradecía en cierta forma la ayuda pero de verdad hubiese preferido no tenerla.

_Presente._

No supo porque aquella ocasión vino a su mente, pero ciertamente desde esa vez esos dos empezaron a buscarla y pasar tiempo con ella. Alegando que tenía buena destreza y que podrían instruirle un par de habilidades. Al principio no le agrado la atención que estaba recibiendo. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y aprendió de ellos. Ahora los consideraba buenos amigos. Pensó entonces divertida en las bromas que Kayn y ella se gastaban cada vez que pudieran. Aunque Kayn a veces era muy pesado, ella también lo era y no podía quejarse tampoco.

-_Aun ahora todavía puede llegar a fastidiarme bastante_-caviló rememorando todas las ocasiones en las que el la pico de varias maneras. Cuando el deshizo sus trenzas mientras dormía o cuando le reseteo el móvil por solo querer joderle. Jinx se las regresaba y eran ya un ciclo incesante. Un día de estos le jodería tanto que se rendiría ante ella, saliendo triunfante.

Sobre Jhin, su amistad era algo tranquila. De hecho, hace un mes descubrió que desarrollo sentimientos hacia él. No entendía muy bien cómo y porque se sentía así hacia él, solo que la llenaba de celos verlo coquetear con otra mujer. Y Jhin llegaba a ser muy galante con las demás y en uno de esos momentos fue cuando al verlo flirteando con una estudiante que se percató que tenía la tendencia a ser muy celosa, dándose así cuenta que él le gustaba. Un afecto que aún le parecía extraño pero que poco a poco estaba empezando a aceptar. Subió entonces las escaleras hacia la azotea del instituto mientras pensaba en todo esto. Merendaría como a diario con ellos. Abrió la puerta y vio a Jhin sentado en una de las dos bancas del lugar.

-_Oh vaya hoy es mi día de suerte, Kayn no está aquí aun_-pensó contenta.-Holi, Jhin-saludo.

-Jinx, llegaste-dijo con tono apesadumbrado.

-No parece que estés de buen humor-comento la peli-azul.

-Hoy me ha rechazado una linda jovencita, además agrego que no me le volviera acercar-explico entristecido.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo ella con simpleza, estaba enterada con antelación de que esto sucedería. Desde hace poco, toda la que se le acercase recibiría una pequeña advertencia de parte de la peli-azul. No soportaba la idea que otra que no fuese ella se le aproximara. Para ella el tiempo de Jhin tenía que ser suyo y con el transcurso de los días él se fijaría en ella y la vería como algo más que una amiga. Ella no se le declararía, su orgullo dictaba que él tenía que dar el paso.-Vamos anímate, apuesto a que pronto tendrás una linda chica-comento-_Bien podría ser yo pronto_-pensó.

-No necesitas endulzar la situación Jinx-añadió con voz pesimista. Y la peli-azul no pudo disimular su suave sonrisa al saber que él permanecía soltero. Sintió entonces un dedo picar su mejilla y dirigió sus ojos hacia la persona que ahora tenía a lado, Kayn.

-Pareces estar muy feliz, Jinxy-le dijo mientras continuaba picándole.

-Kayn, idiota aleja tu dedo de mi cara-hablo molesta alejando la mano de él con una manotada. Detestaba que le tocaran la cara y él siempre la molestaba de tal manera porque estaba enterado de este mínimo detalle.

-Kayn, otra vez me ha pasado. Últimamente no sé qué pasa, soy rechazado constantemente. ¿Qué tengo de malo?-pregunto Jhin.

-No lo sé, tal vez al fin se dieron cuenta que eres feo-comento socarronamente mientras se sentaba a lado de él.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mientes! Jinx, dime. ¿Crees que soy feo?-pregunto preocupado, ella se rio.

-Jhin, Kayn solo lo dice por joder. Y si te sirve de consuelo no me pareces feo-manifestó mientras les daba la espalda para evitar que notaran sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Bien, creeré que tienes razón. Y Kayn; deja tus bromas, esto es serio para mí. Llevo semanas sin tener sexo.-dijo preocupado y Jinx sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante tal comentario. Nunca los había escuchado hablar sobre ese tema. Y tal cuestión era algo que hasta ahora invadía su mente. No podía evitar pecar de inocente con respecto a eso. Por lo cual se alejó más de ellos, hasta tener al frente la reja.-Debo saber que mierdas sucede como para que esto me esté sucediendo-prosiguió.

-Quien sabe, tal vez alguien está evitando que una linda dama té caliente la cama por un rato-menciono Kayn. Al oír esto Jinx, los colores se le bajaron del rostro y se giró hacia ellos. Kayn la miraba directamente soltando de paso una sonrisa divertida. Fue en ese momento que ella comprendió que él estaba al corriente de lo que hacía. Esto la aterro.

-_Maldición_-pensó preocupada.

-¿Estas aun jugando conmigo?-cuestiono Jhin mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kayn.

-Vamos no te enojes, solo bromeaba. Ya en serio, no me preguntes no tengo ni idea. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo-respondió mientras él continuaba viendo a la peli-azul.

Y ella no estaba segura a si él se atrevería a decirle a Jhin después por lo cual debía evitar que él hablara. ¿Sería acaso capaz de soltarle lo que al parecer sabía y hacerle perder todo lo que había logrado para tener a Jhin para ella? Si, un fallo hasta ahora era que Jhin aún la veía como una muy buena amiga. Él ni de cerca aparentaba verla como ella lo veía. Mas se dijo a si misma que era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo, eso necesitaba. Ya venía siendo un mantra para auto convencerse de ello. Pero era testaruda y no le gustaba rendirse. Pero la situación de este momento destinaba a que Kayn le hablara de sus actos en cualquier momento y él ya no la querría cerca al estar enterado. O tal vez se estaba imaginando mucho y Kayn no sabía nada, pero lo dudaba al seguir contemplando la mueca en el rostro de él. La peli-azul miro la merienda que traía, un emparedado y una botella de plástico con agua. Decidió entonces ir a comprar un jugo para irse sola y despejar su mente para pensar cuidadosamente en como manejaría esto.

-Comprare algo ya regreso-hablo decidida y se encamino para ir hacia la puerta que daba hacia el interior del edificio pero oyó los pasos de uno de ellos aproximarse.

-Vamos te acompaño-dijo Kayn mientras tomaba su mano para arrastrarle junto a él. Perpleja ante su acción se dejó llevar hasta llegar al siguiente piso. Bruscamente se soltó de él y lo vio con sus ojos fucsia irradiando molestia.

-Habla, no estoy para juegos-dijo sin querer perder un segundo.

-¿Podemos primero comprar algo y luego platicar?-pregunto divertido ante lo impaciente que ella se encontraba.

-No-respondió escuetamente.

-Tranquila, paletita.-dijo caminando hacia la máquina expendedora. Ella lo siguió.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así y ya habla. No le des vueltas-le manifestó. El solo se dedicó a introducir dinero a la máquina y comprar una botana. La tomo al ser entregada, luego recostó su espalda contra el aparato y abrió el empaque para empezar a comer las trituras.

-Eres perspicaz, pero seguiré diciéndote paletita cuantas veces quiera-le comunico mostrándole una sonrisa ladina. Jinx hastiada al no lograr que él dejara de jugar y que le dijera lo que sabía, le lanzo su puño hacia la mejilla izquierda de él con toda intención de darle un buen golpe. Pero él la detuvo y rápidamente la estampo contra la pared. Impidiendo que sus manos se movieran sosteniéndolas con una de él. Atrapada entre el peli-negro y la pared, ella gruño enojada. Detestaba la fuerza de él, no le gustaba sentirse inferior a Kayn. Odiaba sentirse débil ante alguien más y solo lo toleraba por poco al ser su amigo. Pero sinceramente no esperaba que Kayn se comportara de esta forma con ella. A veces llegaba a ser insoportable pero al final se desquitaba.

-Quieta, no me apetece pelear. Y como lo pides tanto, si tengo algo de lo que debo decirte-menciono y ella le miro enojada.

-Idiota primero suéltame, esto no es necesario-dijo la peli-azul, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Esto será a mis términos, paletita. Si, como ya te imaginaras ya estoy enterado de tus juegos con respecto a Jhin-dijo y Jinx solo tenía que prestar suma atención para ver como solucionaba esto. Y entendía que Kayn consideraba ya que era más que obvio que ella tenía ciertos sentimientos a Jhin. Ahora, la pregunta que ahora rondaba su cabeza era: ¿la apoyaría él o se sentiría asqueado de lo que hizo y haría lo posible para apartarla de él? pronto se daría cuenta y rogaba que fuera lo primero.-De casualidad, tome un video de ti intimidando a una pobre damisela y estoy muy seguro de que tu no deseas que él lo vea-comento mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo para después mostrarle dicho video. Esto la sorprendió, ¿qué rayos tramaba Kayn?

-¿Kayn que mierdas te sucede? ¿Estas intentando chantajearme?-cuestiono incrédula desconociendo totalmente a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo.

-Bingo. Yo sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Es poco lo que pido a cambio para que yo no muestre esto. Solo harás todo lo que yo quiera sin excepciones. Sino Jhin estará al tanto de que amenazaste a esta y todas las tipas con las que ha intentado salir-concretó. Jinx pensó que conocía a Kayn, en verdad no se esperaba algo así de él. Aunque no le gustara para nada todo esto, tendría que estar a su merced. Ya se encargaría ella luego de borrar esa prueba. Ella rechisto y dijo.

-Bien, ¿podrías ahora soltarme?-solicito y él la libero. Jinx se encamino para ir a la azotea. Disgustada con la idea de ser la esclava de Kayn por tiempo indefinido. Vio a Jhin merendar mientras revisaba su teléfono, se sentó junto a él. Y solo se dispuso a quitar el empaque de su emparedado y comenzó a degustarlo sin mucho apetito. Escucho la puerta de la azotea cerrarse y estaba segura que era Kayn pero lo ignoro dedicándose a intentar disfrutar un poco de su tiempo a lado de Jhin.

-Olvidaste esto-le hablo Kayn estando a su lado y entregándole una cajita con leche de vainilla. Estaba segura de no haber comprado nada, lo miro confundida ante tal acción.

-No recuerdo haberlo comprado, además no lo quiero. Quédatelo-se negó a tomarlo.

-Vamos es un regalo, además creo que lo necesitas-dijo viendo su pecho insinuando que eran pequeños y ella enojada siguió negándose mas. No lo aceptaría. Continuaron discutiendo hasta que Kayn saco su móvil y se aproximó a Jhin-Oye Jhin quería mostrarte algo-menciono y Jinx se alteró.

-Kayn dámelo-requirió para evitar que él mostrara el video a Jhin. Él se lo entrego y rápidamente ella empezó a tomárselo y lo miro de reojo suplicando que se detuviera. Kayn se distancio de Jhin.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Jhin al no haber prestado atención a Kayn por estar ensimismado jugando en el móvil.

-Nada importante-contesto Kayn para alivio de la peli-azul quien suspiro pues se había salvado de esta.

Sin más percances, el receso concluyo. Volvieron a sus respectivas aulas y la jornada paso. Cuando sonó el timbre de hora de salida, Jinx se apresuró a salir del aula y con suerte evitaría a Kayn por lo que quedaba del día. Tenía que ir al club de béisbol, pero hoy pasaría de asistir. No quería soportar ni un minuto más al peli-negro, pues él estaba enterado de su rutina y era muy probable que iría a buscarla. Y ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Al estar cerca ya de la entrada oyó a alguien preguntar por Jhin. Aquello le llamo la atención. Se aproximó, y se trataba de un tipo que pedía tener una pelea con su por ahora amigo. Obviamente no dejaría que Jhin se involucrará con esa lacra y lo encaró.

-Si quieres pelea con Jhin, primero tendrás que vencerme-dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo para luego tronarse los dedos, preparándose para una riña a puños pues se había dejado el bate guardado en el casillero.

-Como quieras niñata y nadie intervenga yo me puedo encargar solo de una chica. No será difícil-hablo subestimándola por ser mujer y eso le molesto a ella.

-_Le daré una buena paliza a este imbécil_-se dijo mentalmente e inmediatamente comenzaron el altercado. El individuo venia junto a otros cinco que por el momento solo se dedicaron a observar sin intervenir y aun si lo hicieran ella podría encargarse. El tiempo junto a Jhin y Kayn no era desperdiciado, pues bien que había aprendido ciertas habilidades y así mejorado. Luego de un par de intercambios Jinx le atino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndole ladear. Sonrió ella divertida y altanera al tipo mientras esté se limpiaba la sangre de su labio ahora roto. Furioso se acercó a intentar golpearla y lo iba a esquivar sin ningún inconveniente, pero este fue detenido por una mano varonil. Volteo ella a ver de quien se trataba y este era Jhin.

-Jhin-hablo suavemente no esperando que él se presentará.

-Lo has hecho bien Jinx, pero yo me encargo ahora-contesto.

-Hasta que dignas en mostrarte, Jhin. Ahora será el momento de ver quien es más fuerte-interrumpió el chaval.

-Si ya has recibido un golpe de Jinxy, entonces estoy seguro que no podrás ni tocar un cabello mío-dijo con tono altivo. Esto hizo que el rostro del otro se marcara en una mueca de sumo enojo. Pronto Jhin y él se enfrascaron en una pelea. Ella no tuvo más opción que ser una espectadora. Si el enmascarado quería encargarse no iba a llevarle la contraria. Además era más que irrebatible que Jhin poseía todas la de ganar sin ninguna dificultad. Un minuto después, Kayn llego y se colocó a lado de ella. Y Jinx no se percato de que tenía a su tormento a lado por estar ida viendo a Jhin pelear con gran agilidad. Una vista que le encantaba. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando habló.

-Parece que esto será pan comido-opino despreocupado. Y ella rechisto. Iba a decirle que se alejara de ella cuando la voz del rector llamo la atención. Todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo y los que hace unos minutos peleaban se detuvieron ante la presencia de la autoridad del instituto.

-¡Ustedes deténganse! ¡Este no es lugar para pelear! ¡Y usted Jhin, no se atreva a moverse!-grito el señor, sin embargo los jóvenes que vinieron a armar el jaleo huyeron despavoridos para evitar una reprimenda. El hombre grito que se detuvieran pero ninguno lo hizo. Jhin entendía que no tenía caso intentar escapar o las consecuencias serían más graves de lo que ya eran. El rector murmuro algo que no alcanzo ella a oír más luego dijo lo siguiente-Usted Jhin, como castigo por sus acciones, quedara suspendido por una semana-.

-¡Pero si él no lo ha iniciado ha sido!-.

-¡Jinx! Así está bien, yo me haré responsable-intervino Jhin deteniéndola a que dijera que ella estaba involucrada.

-¡Pero!-.

-Déjalo así y no peleen mientras no estoy-finalizo Jhin esperando que con eso ya no insistiera más. Entonces él fue llevado por el rector hacia la oficina.

-Esto es una mierda-se quejó la peli-azul.

-Él tomó la decisión de protegerte, ya no tenía caso. Fue su elección-comento Kayn.-Además creo que debiste darles una paliza a esos idiotas lejos del colegio. Digo, habrías evitado que Jhin fuera suspendido y de paso tal vez tu podrías haberlos derrotado sin que él hubiese tenido que interrumpirte-.

-Cállate-habló sintiéndose incompetente, pues aunque no le gustara esta ocasión él estaba en lo cierto.

-Sabes que tengo razón y eso te encabrona más. Pero, ¿sabes qué? A veces me encanta verte enojada-dijo burlón con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en sus labios. Esa fue la cereza del pastel y Jinx estaba que explotaba, pero ya no quería seguir aguantándole por más tiempo. Y no le convenía ir en su contra por como la tenía amenazada. No iniciaría una contienda contra él, menos en el colegio y más con lo que Jhin habia pedido, pero al menos le daría un mísero insultó.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me largo!-exclamó furiosa y se fue no queriendo perder un segundo más y dio gracias a que él no la siguiera.


	2. Desmesurado

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

Pareja: Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

_**Excéntrico Querer**_

Capítulo II

_Desmesurado_

* * *

Al día siguiente; jueves, otro más de clase. Pero para el receso no fue a la azotea como acostumbraba pues no tenía caso. Jhin no estaba y por muy loca que estuviera no iría a tal lugar para ver a Kayn a hacer lo que a él se le ocurriese pedirle. No le apetecía tener que obedecerlo, de hecho pasaba de obedecer a alguien y por lo mismo constantemente era regañada por sus profesores.

El día entonces transcurrió de forma tranquila algo que a ella le sorprendió; pues pensó que Kayn iría a buscarla para molestarla, cosa que no sucedió. Esta vez sí fue a su práctica de béisbol y se lo pasó bien. Le gustaba aquel deporte, la sensación de golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas y luego correr para anotar le fascinaba. Guardo sus cosas pensando en que hoy había evitado exitosamente a Kayn. Más pronto se pintó una victoria cuando él llegó a su lado.

-Bateas bien, rara vez fallas-comento Kayn tomando el bate de ella, para después maniobrar con el como si golpease una bola imaginaria. Jinx rápidamente se lo arrebato.

-Que quieres-dijo tajante.

-Que cortante, hoy andas bélica-respondió él mirando los ojos fucsia de ella que lo fulminaban.

-¿Y que te esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera contenta sabiendo que me estas chantajeando? ¿O estabas bromeando?-.

-No bromeaba paletita y no te enojes. Vamos al árcade a jugar un poco-.

-Entonces si vas enserio, no quiero Kayn-respondió. Se colocó al hombro la mochila y empezó a alejarse de él. Pero a Kayn no le hacía gracia la negativa de ella. Parecía que aún no entendía la posición en la que ella se encontraba, debía complacerle con lo que él desease. Molesto ante como ella lo evadía recientemente se apresuró para detenerla tomándola del brazo. Jinx rechisto y forcejeo para que la soltará.

-Suéltame idiota-dijo malhumorada.

-No. Ahora escucha bien, estas olvidando que tienes que obedecerme si yo digo o pido algo debes complacerme. Te aguante al principio porque sé cómo eres, por eso te di espacio para aceptarlo. Pero yo no tengo tanta paciencia y lo sabes. Harás lo que yo diga sin rechistar o bien podríamos detener esto a cambio de que Jhin sepa todo-dijo con tono tosco. Jinx en verdad desconocía a este Kayn, aparentaba a que alguien le hubiera cambiado a su amigo por un total extraño muy cabrón. Entendía que obedecería si hubiese sido una apuesta que ella hubiese perdido pero esto era diferente. No lograba comprender como se atrevía a tratarla así. ¿Porque debía obedecerlo con esos términos? ¿Y porque tuvo la estúpida idea de obligarla a tal punto? ¿Acaso la razón era que se sentía asqueado por lo que ella había hecho y por eso estaba comportándose como un cretino?

-Kayn, ¿no hay otra modo de arreglar esto? En verdad, no soporto la idea a ser obligada a cumplir tus estúpidos caprichos-hablo intentando razonar con él.

-Oye, no te estoy pidiendo algo indecente. Prometo pedirte cosas con total respeto. Además, ¿no puedo acaso pedirle a mi amiga salir a jugar un rato?-.

-No es ese el problema, lo que me molesta es el hecho de porque tengo que obedecerte. Sí, me gusta Jhin y amenace a esas estúpidas porque quería y podía. También, ¿cómo va fijarse en mi si esas lo distraen o si se consigue una novia? ¿No puedes apoyarme en vez de hacer toda esta mierda?-pregunto y Kayn por alguna razón se alteró mucho al oír todo eso.

-No se me da la gana ayudarte en tu patético plan para que él se enamore de ti. Y mientras tú no quieras que él sepa todo, es preferible que en este instante vengas conmigo. Nos vamos ahora-concluyo jalándole junto a él.

Disgustada y sin hallar una forma de replicar se dejó llevar por el momento. Luego encontraría la manera de arreglar la situación con él. No quería perder a un buen amigo que de cierta forma con lo poco que lo conocía se comprendían bien o eso pensaba antes. Se cuestionaba dónde estaba ese amigo con el que se la pasaba bien. No entendía porque ahora él había recurrido a tal bajeza. El chantaje es algo que nunca considero de parte de él. Le dio tantas vueltas al asunto que deseo conocer que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Tanto que ni se dio cuenta que llegaron entonces a un árcade al que frecuentaban siempre. De hecho era uno de sus favoritos y en el cual tenía muy buenos recuerdos junto a Jhin y Kayn.

-Jinx, en verdad quiero divertirme un rato como siempre-menciono mientras él la soltaba.

-Vale, está bien-acepto y suspiro. Al menos Kayn, demandaba nimiedades y no algo que ella aborreciera.

Luego ella decidió escoger donde jugar y lo llevo hacia una maquinita de disparos. El tipo de juego que más le gustaba, eso la des estresaría. Jugaron un rato juntos en esta y otras máquinas más. Pasando el tiempo, sin darse cuenta volvieron a sonreír y reír como siempre había sido desde que se conocieron. Jinx tenía que admitir que le gustaba jugar con Kayn, resultaba un reto divertido confrontarlo en cualquier cosa y ver quien salía vencedor. Ambos eran muy competitivos y por ende eso los levo a llevarse muy bien. Cabe agregar también que le agradaba platicar sobre tonterías con él. Ciertamente por estas razones es su mejor amigo, aunque eran contados con los dedos de una mano las personas en quienes podía contar como amistad. Y por considerarlo como tal le consternaba que él la hubiera amenazado de tal forma. Pensó al principio que estaba bromeando, pero al final iba enserió.

De alguna forma se sentía traicionada. Su reciente actitud le mostro una cara de él que no le simpatizaba para nada. Y por eso quería estar lo más distante posible de él últimamente, para evitar una muy fuerte discusión. Porque presentía que esto no terminaría bien, ella era muy orgullosa y él también. Si no lo solucionaba pacientemente, estaba muy segura de que sucedería algo que no se podría remediar y eso la asustaba. Y al volver a divertirse con él reparó en que debía arreglar más pronto la circunstancia en la que se encontraban. Normalmente ella enmendaba todo a golpes e insultos pero eso no le funcionaria esta ocasión. Era su amigo no un extraño. Distraída en sus pensamientos, perdió contra él en la consola que jugaban. Kayn alardeo de su destreza y que con esta ya le llevaba dos putos de ventaja.

-Kayn, no evadamos más el tema-dijo con acento serio. Él al oírla, su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño. La expresión de él cambio tan rápido que Jinx supo que esta cuestión ya era algo de lo que él en verdad no quería seguir discutiendo. Pero no podía aplazar más el asunto.

-No quiero hablar Jinx-dijo negándose. La peli-azul estaba enojándose más y más con él por su comportamiento.

-¡Kayn! ¡Para ya! Entiende maldita sea, odio toda esta mierda en la que estamos. Y tú has sido el que ha jodido todo-.

-¿Qué yo he sido? ¿Y quién es la que anda de celosa, amenazando a esas estúpidas?-.

-¿Es eso entonces lo que estoy pensando? ¿Me amenazas para hacerme sentir como ellas? ¿Es esto una clase de lección?-.

-Si... tal vez es eso-murmuro pero ella lo escucho claramente.

-¿Que? No pareces muy seguro. Si no es eso, ¿cuál es la razón?-.

-¡No quiero decirte! ¡Así que has de cuenta que no lo sé maldita sea!-exclamó.

-Esta mierda que haces no tiene sentido. ¿Acaso es para sentirte más hombre al sentirte superior a mí?-soltó dejándose llevar por la ira, pero pronto se percató de la estupidez que había dicho. Y pudo comprobarlo al ver la mueca resentida de él. Conocía a Kayn, no era un hombre machista. Él la consideraba su igual. Nunca la critico por ser mujer y obviamente su comentario lo había ofendido. Iba a intentar disculparse, cuando un encargado del árcade les pidió que se marcharan. Pues estaban asustando a la clientela. Kayn fue el primero en salir del lugar y ella corrió tras de él. Se negaba a dejar que terminara así.

-¡Kayn, detente!-grito pero él continuo caminando rápidamente. Ella apresuro el paso y al tenerlo a lado lo tomo del brazo. Sin embargo él se soltó de su agarre bruscamente, pero se detuvo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sintió tan fría su mirada que la hizo sentirse más preocupada.-No, no. Esta mierda no puede estar sucediendo-pensó consternada al ver próximo uno de sus temores.

-¿Qué, vienes a seguir insultándome y decir que soy machista? ¿Cuándo te he dado razones para pensar así de mí?-hablo severo.

-Lo he dicho sin pensar bien lo que decía. No pienso así de ti Kayn, eres mi amigo maldita sea-continuo ella.

-No aparentaba ser así hace unos momentos-respondió no queriendo aceptar su disculpa.

-Puedes dejar de lado esta actitud y tomarte en serio esto-.

-Me lo estoy tomando muy seriamente, Jinx-dijo, pronunciando duramente su nombre. Percibiendo rencor. Ella tenía un límite y se conocía. Si seguía intentando alegar con él terminarían peor de lo que ya estaban. Convenía dejar de hablar o seria irreversible. A este punto poca cosa le pareció pelear en sí él soltaría sus secretos a Jhin. Estaba muy cerca de perderlos a ambos por sus estúpidos celos. Cuanto deseo no sentirse así por Jhin, maldijo el quererlo. Pero era algo que ya no podía controlar. Ella siempre hacia lo que quisiera, y tanta libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo tenia ahora sus consecuencias. Nunca pensó que ella estaría en tal circunstancia. Pero ahora le importaba más la amistad de ellos dos que su orgullo o si Jhin le correspondía. Suspiro y sin más con esto concluyo.

-Paremos aquí. No quiero seguir discutiendo-.

* * *

Cayo la noche y recostada en su cama pensó tantas veces en cómo diablos arreglaría este dilema con Kayn. Odiaba ser controlada, que le dijeran que hacer o no hacer y el peli-negro venia y le imponía tal cosa. Detestaba todo esto que pasaba. Adoraba su libertad y que alguien cercano a ella se lo impidiera le acongojaba y le hastiaba en gran manera. Por eso se hallaba tan alterada. El motivo de todo le hacía precisar con más ganas a no obedecerle, eso ya era un ya no más. Rechisto, no tenía más opción que dejar que él revelara todo. Porque no quería seguir peleando con él y tal vez todo era porque él se sintió decepcionado al descubrir lo que ella hizo.

Y por esto se negaba a ayudarle con Jhin, pues él es su mejor amigo y posiblemente él no querría que él anduviera con alguien como ella. Pensó en aquel momento por un segundo que tal vez Kayn estaba celoso de alguna forma, pero descarto la idea rápidamente. Era imposible, ella y él casi eran hermanos. Y también lo más lógico era que si ya no le agradaba, desde un principio Kayn hubiera cortado lazos con ella lo cual no hizo, así que al menos aun la apreciaba. Supo ahora que los celos no eran saludables en nada, ese sentimiento la controlo y ella se dejó llevar sin pensárselo mucho. Si estuvo mal pero ya lo había hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Pero al final, él no debía decidir si Jhin y ella podían o no estar juntos. Esa decisión no le correspondía a él, recaía en Jhin.

Tendría que hablar luego con Jhin sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, lo que significaba un escenario en el que ella tenía que declararse. Después dar explicaciones de sus acciones, cosa que menos le entusiasmaba. Pero era lo mejor. A la mierda su orgullo. Era más llevadero eso a seguir ordenes como una puta esclava. Esa maldita palabra, eso era lo que le enardecía más. Que Kayn la tratara como tal por chantaje a todo esto. Por un momento pensó, ¿Valía la pena mantener una amistad con alguien así? ¿Alguien que creía que la podía manipular a su antojo? No estaba segura en realidad. Solo sabía que Kayn era su mejor amigo y por ahora no quería perder esa amistad. Siempre fue solitaria. Y el primer y único amigo de su pasado, corto todo lazo con ella por un incidente del cual él no pudo perdonarle. Memoria ya antigua de la que huía continuamente. Alguien a quien ciertamente no deseaba recordar.

Por eso había preferido no acercarse a nadie y entablar una amistad, porque ella no aspiraba a pasar por una situación similar otra vez. La sensación de nunca lograr ser comprendida y remarcada a sentirse marginada y una rara entre los demás. Negó a pensar más en esto. Por eso evito al inicio en varias ocasiones a esos dos. Por qué sabía que al final se defraudarían de ella tarde o temprano. Un miedo que yacía en lo profundo de ella. Pero al final los acepto y ya no pretendía perderlos y que se alejaran. En consecuencia, ahora tenía un lazo muy fuerte que no quería cortar con esos dos. Y entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía que era mejor dejar todo de lado. Que Kayn suelte todo y luego ella encararía a Jhin.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. El despertador de su celular sonaba incesante, y cuanto deseaba dormir un poco más. Considero que solo gozo de dormir unas pocas horas. Quejándose del ruido se levantó del colchón y paro el incesante pitido. Después se dirigió al baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello era un desastre y su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, y debajo de sus ojos unas oscuras ojeras. Se miraba terrible. Pero poco le importo, además Jhin estaba suspendido y se salvaba de que él la mirara en tal estado. Se aseo y rápidamente se vistió descuidadamente. Tomo su mochila y la coloco en su hombro. Por ultimo busco un peine entre su desorden y salió. Mientras caminaba, deshizo su trenza derecha y la peino para luego hacerse una coleta. Y repitió el proceso en la izquierda. Cuando concluyo ya estaba delante de la reja del colegio. Suspiro y reviso la hora en su celular. Legaba tarde por diez míseros minutos y el portón ya estaba cerrado. Rodeo el muro que cercaba el edificio, salto primero para revisar con la mirada el patio para evitar que la atraparan.

-También tarde-oyó la peli-azul una voz detrás de ella. Volteo a ver de reojo y pudo vislumbrar a Kayn.

-Genial-pensó con sarcasmo. Pero algo capto su atención en la expresión que tenía, ¿acaso tenia enrojecidas las mejillas? Eso era raro. Estaba tan somnolienta que poco después se dio cuenta que algo jaloneaba hacia abajo su falda. Sin pensarlo mucho con una de sus manos palpo para descubrir de qué se trataba, solo para toparse con una mano. Suspiro profundamente.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono tratando de mantenerse calmada. No quería iniciar el día peleando con él.

-Se veían-respondió y ella pudo notar como se ponía más rojo. Al procesar tal información recordó entonces que cuando se vistió olvido colocarse uno de sus shorts negros. Apresuradamente se bajó del muro y su cara se puso toda roja mientras arreglaba su falda. Jinx lo miro de reojo, y sus ojos chocaron pero rápidamente los apartaron el uno del otro exaltados.

-Que embarazoso-pensó avergonzada. Era la primera vez que alguien miraba sus bragas. En verdad tenía la mente en otro lado esa mañana al olvidar tal cosa. Permanecieron inmóviles y callados por un minuto. Pero Jinx eligió romper el silencio incomodo-No lo menciones, solo sube tu primero-pidió. Él instantáneamente hizo caso y salto el muro.

La peli-azul escalo con sumo cuidado la pared y la cruzo sosteniendo en todo momento su falda. Cuando sus zapatos tocaron tierra, se dio cuenta que Kayn ya no estaba. Y daba gracias a este hecho. Verifico nuevamente la hora y ya tenía más que perdida la primera hora. Hace veinte minutos la asignatura inicio y el profesor no la dejaría ingresar. Eso más que preocuparla le alivio. Podría echarse una pequeña siesta antes de la siguiente hora.

Se encaminó hacia la azotea, allí nadie la molestaría y tal vez con suerte Kayn no hubiese tenido la misma idea. Cuando llego, él estaba allí y ella solo suspiro. Bueno no lo podía culpar, entraron casi a la vez. Pero con tan solo verlo de nuevo rememoro el recién incidente. Frunció el ceño y un leve rubor pinto sus pómulos. Sin perder tiempo y en silencio se aproximó hacia el lado derecho a tres metros de donde él se encontraba. Coloco su mochila en el suelo y con delicadeza ser recostó, algo que habitualmente no hacía. Asegurándose así de impedirle otra vista más. Poso luego un brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar que la luz del sol le cayera directamente e incomodara y trato descansar.

-No he podido dormir bien-hablo Kayn llamando la atención de ella.

-Ni yo-menciono y el silencio volvió a invadirles por un minuto más. Jinx entonces se sentó en su sitio y volteo a verlo.-Dile todo a Jhin-manifestó y pronto aparto la mirada de él hacia el cielo. Kayn se sobresaltó ante lo que ella acababa de decir.-Tendré que explicarle, y decirle que me gusta mucho. Aunque posiblemente al final seré rechazada, porque no creo que quiera tener una relación con una loca celosa como yo-. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio y no comento nada. Jinx espero unos minutos más para darle oportunidad de decir algo, pero nada. Se dispuso a acercarse a él hasta tenerlo a lado y prosiguió -Ya no hay necesidad de que sigamos con..., tú ya sabes qué. Ya no tiene caso. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar siendo amigos al olvidar todo este desorden?-cuestiono y él volteo a verla.

-Si-respondió con simpleza él. Ella sonrió levemente, al final todo había concluido en buenos términos. Se separó de él y cogió su mochila para colocarla junto al peli-negro. Se recostó nuevamente, aliviada y deseando una corta siesta. Después él la miro de reojo y la llamo.

-Jinx, Jinx-la llamo pero ella no contesto lo oía ya lejano.-¿Estas despierta?-pregunto pero no sabía ya con exactitud si era él o un sueño-Perdón... me sobrepasé-escucho como murmullo.


	3. Complicación

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

Pareja: Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

_**Excéntrico Querer**_

Capítulo III

_Complicación_

* * *

El barullo la levanto de siesta. Adormilada tomo su teléfono y al ver en la pantalla la hora se sentó rápidamente. Era ya el período del receso, el bullicio de todos los estudiantes la despertó. Se fijó entonces que la chaqueta de Kayn la cobijaba. Volteó a verlo y se encontraba sentado mientras dormitaba. Desvío su mirada de él hacia su móvil y frunció el ceño. Olvido poner una alarma para levantarse e ir a la segunda clase. Ya había faltado bastante y los profesores anteriormente le habían avisado que si omitía más asignaturas tendría que pasar sus vacaciones de verano en el colegio. Algo que no le ilusionaba y quería evitar. Pero ya poco importaba ahora, luego tendría que ver cómo se las arreglaría para solucionarlo. Suspiro y se acercó al peli-negro para luego flexionar su dedo índice y pulgar para golpear la frente de él, un intento de levantarlo. Kayn no tenía sueño profundo como ella y por lo tanto al momento de recibir el golpecito, abrió sus ojos y la miro mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Nos hemos quedado dormidos, olvidé por completo poner una alarma. Ya es hora del receso-dijo mientras se levantaba y le regresaba la chaqueta a él-Iré a comprar, ¿Vienes?-preguntó y Kayn negó.

-No, al rato iré. Ve tu-contesto.

Jinx levanto y bajo sus hombros dejando de lado el infrecuente hecho de que él no la acompañaría. Salió dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería y reviso los estantes para decidir que compraría. Se decidió por un croissant con jamón y huevo, y de tomar un jugo de naranja. Cuando estaba saliendo del comedor vio al peli-negro a dos metros de ella. Llegaba apenas al sitio, sus miradas chocaron pero el aparto la vista rápidamente de ella. Fue entonces que dos chicas se le acercaron y pareció conversar un poco con ellas. Ella no pudo despegar sus ojos de él y lo siguió con la mirada tratando de entender por qué Kayn la había eludido al verla. Y mientras ella continuaba en el mismo sitio viéndole, los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo por un segundo. Él lo había hecho de nuevo, la evito. La peli-azul se sintió extrañada y con un sentimiento raro. No sabía si era por el hecho de que había huido su vista dos veces o que prefiriera estar platicando con esas chicas que con ella. Y pronto este pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-_Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, Kayn puede hablar con cuantas chicas se le vengan en gana_-se dijo mentalmente mientras negaba ante tal anterior estúpido pensamiento.

Salió del comedor caminando a zancadas para irse de vuelta a la azotea. Y su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre lo recién acontecido. Pensó que después de la plática que tuvo con él todo volvería a ser igual que antes y que todo quedaba en el pasado. Pero Kayn parecía ahora poner algo de distancia entre ellos y creía con seguridad que él adrede la estaba evitando. Ya se rindió y por ende ya no tenía caso que él siguiera comportándose diferente con ella. Pero parece que él se negaba a dejar la situación simplemente en el olvido. No entendía cual era ahora el problema que rondaba en la cabeza de él. Negó molesta, no deducía que mierda pasaba ahora. Y estaba ya harta de venir y tratar de hablar una y otra vez con él. Eso no era lo suyo, nunca había sido así con nadie. Pero para ella él es importante, no lo podía negar. Pero si ya para el ya no podía haber una amistad entre ellos que así fuera. No iba a intentar rogarle. Estaba cansada de todo el drama, ya había tenido suficiente.

Contemplo el área de la azotea con el ceño fruncido. Irritada se acercó a su mochila que estaba tirada y la poso sobre su hombro. Se iría al aula a merendar. No quería ver a Kayn para que él la ignorará. Agradeció que de camino al salón no lo volvió a ver. Se sentó en su pupitre y se dedicó a comer. Reviso su teléfono mientras tanto y un mensaje llego. Lo había enviado Jhin, preguntando si aún no se habían metido en problemas. Problemas, ella era un imán para ellos. Pensó por un segundo si debía contestarle. Y se dijo, ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sería la última vez que hablaría con él de forma normal. Contesto diciéndole: lo de siempre, ya sabes poca cosa es romper unas cuantas reglas. Pronto llego una respuesta de él reprimiéndola por su inmaduro comportamiento. Jinx rio levemente divertida. Continúo platicando un poco con él sobre trivialidades el resto del receso, luego al sonar la campana el maestro llegó a brindar la clase. Y con pereza boto al basurero los empaques de su finalizado aperitivo. Se sentó nuevamente y sin mucho entusiasmo saco sus útiles. El resto de las clases se la paso como siempre. Prestando un poco de atención y de vez en cuando revisar entre medio su móvil. Sin nada más las horas pasaron y la campana hizo tintineó cuando ya era salida. Guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al campo de béisbol. Se cambió con el atuendo apropiado para jugar y al estar preparada comenzó la práctica. Se disponía a entrenar como comúnmente hacía pero Vi, la capitana la llamo.

-Jinx, ven-dijo y ella rechisto mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la peli-azul.

-Mira, todas aquí sabemos que eres una de las que mejor juega. Por lo tanto, quiero que te encargues de enseñarle a mejorar a nuestras nuevas dos integrantes-respondió Vi y a Jinx no le entusiasmo nada lo que pedía ella. No quería hacer tal tarea, no era lo suyo ayudar a los demás y ser paciente.

-Me niego-dijo cortante. Y esto llamo la atención de todas las presentes pues conocían como eran estas dos. A Vi le tembló una ceja, intentando mantener la compostura y no dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas que la estaban inundando.

-Jinx, somos un equipo y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Sé que con tus habilidades puedes ayudarlas. Así que apreciaría que hicieras lo que te estoy pidiendo sin rechistar-dijo poco calmada. Ya sabía lo difícil que era tratar con la peli-azul y ya le había dejado pasar varias, porque aunque no le gustara ella era el As del grupo. Pero ella también debía de aportar más, también su rendimiento era en aumento suficiente y necesitaba ayuda con las nuevas integrantes.

-No lo hare. Dale el trabajo a otra y déjame a mí lo mío-respondió alejándose de la capitana y dando por zanjado el tema. Pero Vi la llamo, de nuevo y ella solo se giró desde su posición para verla.

-Creo que no entiendes aun. No es una petición es una obligación por ser parte de este grupo. Si no lo haces, entonces solo te tendré de ahora en adelante en la banca hasta que hagas lo que te estoy ordenando-hablo la capitana en ultimátum con los brazos cruzados y decidida a imponer tal asignación a la peli-azul. Y Jinx estaba ahora muy molesta, no había tenido nunca un problema con la capitana pero ahora lo tendría.

-¿Pero qué te crees estúpida? ¿Crees que puedes obligarme? Estas muy equivocada, no se me antoja. Y si no quiero, es no y ya-dijo sin tapujos y enojada, pronto el ceño de Vi se frunció.

-Muy bien entonces, si así serán las cosas es hora de que te vayas y llenes una solicitud para salir del equipo. No tengo porque soportar tu actitud. Así que será mejor que te vayas antes de que esto termine en golpes-respondió con tono irritado, aguantándose las ganas de darle un buen golpe a Jinx. Y a la peli-azul le enrabió la actitud de ella y estaba dispuesta ahora a darle una golpiza. Se aproximó hacia la peli-rosa y la miro con ojos retadores a que osara a dar el primer paso. Una de las integrantes al ver hacia donde iba esto, intervino.

-Esperen, no deben pelear. Se supone que somos un equipo y debemos estar unidas. Asimismo, no creo que por una situación así ella deba salir del equipo. Solo tomemos esto pacíficamente-interrumpió la joven de cabello rubio llamada Lux.

-Lux, es más que claro que Jinx no quiere unidad en este grupo. Es egoísta y solo se preocupa por sí misma. Además de que se rebela ante mí, yo que soy su superior. Si no va a seguir mis reglas, entonces no voy a soportarla más con esta actitud rebelde. Así que, ¿porque tenerla? ya no la necesitamos-agrego Vi.

-Si eso dices tú, pero ninguna de las aquí presente juega tan bien como ella y sí que la necesitamos-agrego una peli-roja llamada Xayah.

-Exacto, además tu misma lo dijiste ella es la mejor y es nuestro As. Solo deja a Jinx en lo suyo, ya conoces su temperamento. Que otra ayude a las nuevas y solucionado-sugirió una morena llamada Taliyah. Jinx solo se dedicó a escuchar, pues la estaban defendiendo y eso le convenía y le agradaba. Sabía que con esto ella claramente salía vencedora y conseguiría lo que quería. Por esta razón no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante todo esto. Y Vi se percató de esto y eso la enfureció más. No la dejaría ganar, por muy buena que ella fuera se necesitaba trabajo en equipo. Algo de lo que Jinx siempre carecería.

-Ya es suficiente, la capitana soy yo y he decido que Jinx ya no es parte de este equipo y punto-hablo decidida. Al oír esto la peli-azul pronto su diversión cambio a enojo. Sin pensárselo más se abalanzo hacia Vi, con su puño en alto el cual zampo en la mejía de la peli-rosa. Prontamente, Vi intento regresarle el golpe pero Jinx la esquivo. Rápidamente las demás las agarraron de los brazos para separarlas, consiguiéndolo. Los gritos de ellas diciendo que se detuvieran se hizo oír. Jinx fastidiada se soltó sin ningún problema pero no intento continuar la riña. Había conseguido golpearla y Vi no pudo regresárselo así que era una victoria para ella. Y ciertamente no tenía ahora la paciencia para que un profesor le llamara la atención e ir a la dirección. Si seguía así presentía que terminaría suspendida o expulsada.

-Bien, me largo-concluyo Jinx no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto. Poco le importaba ya. De verdad este no era su día. Acaba de ser expulsada del equipo, también estaba segura que tendría problemas por sus faltas a clase, y su relación con Kayn pendía de un hilo más lo que se le vendría encima los siguientes días con Jhin. Estaba agobiada y sumamente irritada con todo. Había explotado, todo se le vino encima. Aun le parecía increíble como logro detenerse recientemente de continuar repartiéndole mas golpes a Vi. Fue entonces que alguien tomo su brazo, pero ella se zafó rápidamente con molestia. Se volteó y miro a Lux.

-Jinx, espera. Déjame hablar con Vi, no queremos que te vayas del equipo-dijo tomando de la mano a la peli-azul.

-Primero, haz que ella venga a pedirme suplicando que me una de nuevo y tal vez, solo talvez me apetezca volver. Pero no esperes mucho, ah y suéltame-hablo ella soltándose del agarre de la rubia nuevamente y se marchó.

Llego a su departamento malhumorada y no pudo evitar pensar sobre lo jodida que estaba. No estaba bien con nadie y menos aún con Kayn, pronto Jhin se enteraría de su hacer, en cualquier momento podría tener más problemas con los profesores, y para colmo ya no estaba en el equipo de béisbol algo que le gustaba hacer. Nada estaba saliendo como quería. Y se sentía igual que en el pasado. Estaba perdiendo todo. Tiro su mochila al suelo molesta y se sentó en el suelo. Rememoró sin querer entonces aquel momento, cuando su mejor amigo la miro aterrado por lo que había hecho. Cuando casi pierde el control.

El solo revivir la memoria de esa época en su niñez le enardecía más. Las burlas constantes de los niños dentro y fuera del orfanato, como solo una persona estuvo a su lado y como luego fue traicionada por esta misma. Sacudió su cabeza, eso era ya algo del pasado y había decidido comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo eso. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama para echarse una siesta. Deseaba olvidar por un momento todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.


	4. Celos

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

Pareja: Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

_**-Flashback-Negrita y Texto Cursiva**_

* * *

_**Excéntrico Querer**_

Capítulo IV

_Celos_

* * *

La brisa nocturna de las 12 de la madrugada del sábado se sentía helada, pero eso poco importaba a los presentes. Las preparaciones para una carrera de motocicletas estaban apenas iniciando. Un evento que concurría seguido los fines de semana y uno al cual Jhin siempre asistía junto a Jinx y Kayn. Jhin llego al lugar y observo la multitud en busca de caras conocidas. Sus ojos se posaron en una joven que reconoció, pero esta al ver que él la veía lo evito rápidamente. Él rechisto, pero se tranquilizó recordando que ya había puesto hace rato en marcha una solución a su situación. Jhin entonces vislumbro a la distancia a Kayn y se aproximó a él.

-Pensé que no venias-dijo Jhin al estar cerca de él. Kayn solo lo miro de reojo. Jhin le había escrito por mensaje a Kayn en la tarde, preguntando si vendría pero él le contesto con un ''tal vez no vaya''.

-Planeaba no venir, se lo mucho que le gustan estos eventos a Jinx-respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sospecho entonces que ella no viene contigo-comento y Kayn solo asintió.-¿Sucedió algo?-cuestiono, pues la actitud de Kayn le parecía muy rara. Pocas veces había visto esta faceta en él.

-Hice lo que me pediste-dijo Kayn mirando a Jhin seriamente.

-Así que le impusiste ordenes, ¿cómo reacciono?-pregunto nuevamente curioso aunque ya se imaginaba el resultado.

-¿Cómo crees?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por tu tono y tu expresión, no se lo tomo nada bien-.

-Peor, nunca tuve una riña tan seria con ella y estoy enojado de haber seguido tu juego-dijo Kayn cansado con toda las circunstancias en las que su amigo lo había metido, pero en parte él tenía la culpa de sus acciones.-No debí hacerte caso. Además, me excedí sin razón y no sé porque, pero al final todo se volvió muy complicado. Estuve a punto de decirle sobre todo esto, pero es mejor que tú le expliques. Se enojó mucho conmigo y no quiero ser yo quien tome toda la responsabilidad colmándola sobre toda esta estupidez, tu iniciaste esto tú lo terminas-manifestó decidido Kayn con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Jhin seriamente.

-De acuerdo. Veo que esto se lio más de lo que debía, yo hablare con ella. En conclusión ya todo está hecho, por cierto ¿cómo quedaron la última vez que hablaron?-.

-Ella decidió detener el trato pidiéndome que te dijera todo, que prefería que tú te enteraras a seguir obedeciéndome. Tomará las consecuencias de sus actos y hablara contigo. La verdad al principio nunca me imaginé que se lo fuese a tomar tan mal, apenas aguanto como dos días-.

-Ciertamente tiene su carácter muy fuerte a darse a respetar por lo que me dices. Pero cuando la vea hablare con ella y terminare este tema con Jinx-.

-Jhin, ella va a declararse. Y cuando suceda, ¿aun planeas rechazarla?-.

-Sí, claro que lo haré. Ya te lo dije anteriormente, para mi ella es una hermana-contesto Jhin sin dudar y ese hecho hizo que Kayn se sintiera aliviado, como si un peso se le quitase y eso lo confundió.

-Al principio todo esto me pareció que sería divertido. Pero luego Jinx se lo tomo muy mal y esto se tornó muy serio. Porque ella de verdad te quiere…-murmuro lo último Kayn, no queriendo aceptar entonces este hecho verídico. Y un nudo se formó en su pecho, le invadió un sentimiento que jamás había percibido en su ser. Y no comprendía que le sucedía recientemente. Jhin se percató de la mirada confundida de su amigo y esperaba que su amigo al fin con esto se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Jinx. Él desde hace mucho se había percatado en la forma en la que su cara se iluminaba al verla. Pero luego Jhin se enteró de lo que ella hacia a sus espaldas y era más que claro que ella sentía algo por él. Pero Jhin no la veía en nada de forma romántica.

-Lo sé, pero yo no la puedo querer del modo que ella desea. Y tendrá que aceptarlo. Pero, ahora que lo pienso; dijiste que no ibas a venir porque estabas seguro que Jinx vendría. ¿Así que estas evitándola?-.

-Sí, me siento ridículo de lo lejos que lleve esto sin querer. No puedo ni mirarla a los ojos y no decirle nada sobre todo esto. Así que debes decirle a Jinx sobre todo esto y explicarle. Luego yo me disculpare con ella-.

-Concuerdo, yo conversare con ella; de hecho, ¿porque alargarlo? la llamare ahora para verla en este momento. Tal vez ande por aquí-propuso Jhin mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba por llamada al número de la peli-azul.

* * *

El tono de llamada se hizo escuchar en la penumbra de su habitación. Adormilada y con pereza alcanzo su teléfono, parpadeo varias veces cuando miro la brillante pantalla y por lo tanto apenas distinguió quien intentaba comunicarse con ella. Cuando al fin pudo ver el nombre, ella brinco sorprendida. Era Jhin; por un segundo dudo en contestar, pero luego termino recibiendo la llamada.

-Hola, um… ¿Jhin que sucede?-pregunto algo nerviosa, pues por su mente paso que la razón de la llamada era porque quizás él sabía todo.

-¿Viniste al evento de hoy?-pregunto él desde la otra línea.

-¿Cual evento?-pregunto confundida no recordando.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Hoy hay carrera de motos, a las que siempre te gusta venir-.

-Mierda lo había olvidado-dijo mientras se palmeaba la frente.

-¿Vas a venir? Dentro de poco va a comenzar-dijo Jhin. Ella se lo pensó entonces, él sonaba como siempre y dedujo en ese momento que Kayn aún no había hablado con él. Pensó entonces, ¿acaso Kayn le estaba dando la oportunidad de ella aclarar las cosas con Jhin? Porque en verdad le pillaba desprevenida este resultado. Que después de todo lo pasado él no haya soltado todo. Y ese detalle la hizo sentirse bien. Pues a pesar de todo Kayn parecía intentar; en conclusión ser de alguna manera, bueno con ella.-¿Jinx, sigues allí?-pregunto. Ella reparó en ese instante que se quedó callada por un rato, ida en sus pensamientos y respondió rápidamente.

-Si iré, dentro de diez minutos llego-.

-Me llamas cuando estés aquí-.

-Sí, nos vemos-y termino la llamada. Precipitadamente se levantó de su cama y busco algo para cambiarse. Hizo más desorden del que ya tenía pero poco le importaba, se vistió con un top negro, un jean ajustado y un bomber verde oliva. Se dirigió luego con pasos rápidos hacia el baño y se lavó el rostro. Se secó y pinto sus labios con un labial color granate, un poco de sombra café en los parpados y para terminar mascara. Por último, ajusto sus coletas y salió. Tenía la suerte que tal evento sucediera a pocas cuadras de donde vivía así que solo apresuro su paso para llegar.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto había tardado pero llego y reviso los rostros de la multitud en busca de Jhin mientras le marcaba desde su celular. Sonó tres veces y él atendió.

-Ya llegue, ¿dónde estás?-pregunto la peli-azul. Jhin entonces le indico donde se encontraba, después ella corto la llamada y se encamino al lugar dicho. Lo miro a la distancia y su caminar se hizo lento, pues estaba dispuesta a hablar con él sobre lo que sentía.-Jhin-lo llamo simplemente cuando lo tuvo delante de ella. Él volteo a ver a la recién llegada.

-Ah, ya estás aquí. Teníamos unos días sin vernos, Jinx-saludo Jhin.

-Cierto, desde que te suspendieron-comento ella y entonces se dio cuenta que Kayn estaba al lado de Jhin. Tan ensimismada había estado en Jhin que no había advertido en su presencia y la tomo a ella desprevenida la forma en la que él la vio de reojo. Los ojos de él le transmitieron un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, el cual la hizo sentir intranquila. Pero rápidamente trato de tranquilizarse.

-Ya vuelvo-hablo Kayn y su áspera voz la tomo desprevenida. Dicho esto él se alejó de ellos dos, obviamente vio la clara intención de él. Les estaba dando espacio para conversar, y eso le agrado. Así debía ser. Entonces hablo Jinx primero.

-Jhin, necesito hablar contigo-dijo con seguridad. Él dedico su atención en ella.

-Dime-hablo centrándose en lo que ella le diría.

-Me gustas-soltó rápidamente mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrosarse.-Y estaba tan celosa de verte cerca de otras y yo simplemente tome la decisión de amenazar a toda la que se te acercase-lanzó abruptamente.-A Kayn no le agrada lo que hice, y si tú piensas igual que él te pido me perdones y me des una oportunidad-continuo sin dudar y espero a que dijera él algo.

-Ya lo sé-dijo escuetamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esto solo la confundió.

-¿Eh?-pronuncio apenas sintiéndose helada.

-Escucha cuidadosamente, Jinx y no interrumpas hasta que finalice-dijo él y ella solo presto oídos a su voz.-Me entere de lo que hacías antes de que Kayn lo supiera. De hecho, yo fui quien le dijo sobre lo que realizaste a mis espaldas-explico haciendo una pausa mientras miraba el rostro sorprendido de ella.-Con sinceridad tengo que decirte que no me complació para nada tus hazañas. Así que, quería desquitarme un poco por los inconvenientes que me hiciste y me haces aun pasar. Le dije a Kayn y le pedí que te chantajeará, fue mi idea. Se podría decir que pretendía que la pasaras mal siendo sometida a órdenes. Sé que no te gusta ser obediente y quería dar a ese punto en específico. Solo que no me pareció correcto que yo fuera quien te pidiera cosas, pues por como pareces quererme, entonces no sería una tarea difícil de seguir. Y cuando se lo sugerí a Kayn le pareció divertido, los dos lo vimos más a modo de una broma pesada. Solo que se salió un poco de control y ahora es serio. Porque tú te sientes muy atraída por mí, cosa que la verdad no creía que fuera un sentimiento tan grande como para llegar a este punto. Y ahora estas algo distanciada de él. No quiero arruinar la amistad que tienes con él, por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto con total claridad. No es hacia él toda la culpa. Con respecto a tu declaración. Te quiero Jinx, pero como a una hermana. Sinceramente no me hago a la idea de tenerte como pareja. Además, yo jugué con tus sentimientos y pues espero que me perdones por lo hecho y olvidemos todo este dilema. Claro si quieres-expuso él y aguardo a que ella hablara.

Toda esta información la sacudió totalmente, y rememoro una de las discusiones que tuvo con Kayn.

**_-No quiero hablar Jinx-dijo negándose. La peli-azul estaba enojándose más y más con él por su comportamiento._**

**_-¡Kayn! ¡Para ya! Entiende maldita sea, odio toda esta mierda en la que estamos. Y tú has sido el que ha jodido todo-._**

**_-¿Qué yo he sido? ¿Y quién es la que anda de celosa, amenazando a esas estúpidas?-._**

**_-¿Es eso entonces lo que estoy pensando? ¿Me amenazas para hacerme sentir como ellas? ¿Es esto una clase de lección?-._**

**_-Si… tal vez es eso-murmuro pero ella lo escucho claramente._**

**_-¿Que? No pareces muy seguro. Si no es eso, ¿cuál es la razón?-._**

**_-¡No quiero decirte! ¡Así que has de cuenta que no lo sé maldita sea!-exclamó._**

Él nunca quiso decirle, que todo fue idea de Jhin. Que Jhin la iba a rechazar, porque la verdad no le correspondía a Kayn rechazarla por él. Porque tal vez muy dentro de él, pensó en como eso la haría sentir. Y si se sentía como mierda en este instante. Pero si Kayn le hubiese explicado las cosas por su parte, todo habría terminado peor. Se conocía, y se disgustaría fuertemente de tal calumnia hacia su mejor amigo. Pues siempre había visto él lado bueno de él. No le habría creído tal tontería. Era Jhin quien debía aclarar todo con ella. Jhin fue maquiavélico, todo para fastidiarla y después rechazarla sin reparo. Se lo dijo tan tranquilamente y cuidando cada detalle de lo que salió de su boca hace unos minutos, que hasta parecía que el fuese la víctima y no ella. Pero no era tonta. Él manipulo todo a su favor, para conseguir lo que quería y parecía que lo logro. Pues había algo de satisfacción en la forma tan parsimoniosa en la que su cara se encontraba. Pero ella entendía que él estaba igual o más loco que ella. No conocía este lado de él y la verdad era que le agrado de cierto modo. Pues no era la única algo trastornada.

Además, comprendió que fue su método de escarmentarla por lo que hizo. Pues ella le arrebato algo que le gustaba: relaciones. Y quería desquitarse al verse rechazado continuamente. Y de cierto modo de paso romperle el corazón para alejarla de él. Pero ella es necia y Jhin no sabía que ella no es de las que se rinden con facilidad, si quería algo lo conseguiría a como diera lugar. Y esta faceta de él más que apartarla, la acercaba ya que esto ya era más un reto que decidió aceptar. Agregando que ahora se llenó de intriga por conocer esta nueva cara de él. Lo acepto no debió hacer lo que hizo, así como él no tenía por qué haber hecho todo este nudo. Mas ya todo estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Al presente solo se propuso conquistarle, se negaba a perder.

Sin pensárselo más se lanzó hacia Jhin y lo abrazo. Él se asombró de tal acto, ya que no se lo esperaba. Kayn quien se dirigía hacia ellos; pensando que les había dado el tiempo suficiente, presencio tal momento entre ellos y una amargura lo invadió. Su ceño se frunció y solo anhelo borrar tal imagen de su mente. Y lo supo en ese preciso segundo. Quería a Jinx, y detestaba que ella quisiera a otro y para empeorarlo, gustaba de su mejor amigo. No deseando estar más ahí después de lo contemplado, se dispuso a marcharse definitivamente. Jhin desde la distancia vio la expresión de su amigo y aparto rápidamente a Jinx cuando lo vio irse.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-cuestionó mientras la miraba molesto.

-Oye tranquilo, tú mismo lo dijiste ´´olvidemos este dilema´´. Eso hare, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Y no planeo rendirme Jhin-dijo segura de sí misma.

-No, hazte a la idea de que no abra nada entre nosotros dos-reitero.

-Vamos dame una oportunidad, ya verás que no te arrepientes-pidió la peli-azul insistente. Jhin suspiro profundamente incómodo y disgustado. Entendía que las palabras no funcionarían, por lo tal tendría que ser con acciones. Se distancio de ella y comenzó entonces a caminar. Pero ella lo siguió.-Jhin aún no he terminado de hablar contigo-la oyó decir.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar ya, fui muy claro y no entiendes-dijo mientras continuaba su andar y busco con la mirada alguna joven que conociera. Entonces reconoció una cara.

-Ahri-saludo Jhin. La aludida volteo a verlo y después miro a la peli-azul detrás de él. Nerviosa ante la presencia de la loca respondió dudosa.

-Ah, Jhin. Mira no creo que sea buen momento…-dijo mirando fijamente a Jhin, intentando evitar ver la cara enojada de Jinx.

-Querida, no te preocupes. Ya sé que la loca de mi amiga te tiene amenazada para que no me hables. Pero ya arregle el asunto, Jinx ya estaba por marcharse así que pasemos la velada juntos sin preocupaciones-dijo mientras sin descaro acercaba a Ahri tomándola de la cintura y ella gustosa se dejó. Se giró entonces a ver a la peli-azul quien lo miro totalmente enojada ante lo que acontecía frente a ella.

-Jhin, esto aún no ha terminado-aviso Jinx viéndolos con ceño fruncido.

-Ya deja de verme así querida hermanita, te veré el lunes-dijo Jhin, mientras ambos se alejaban. Y para encolerizarla más, Jinx oyó a la distancia como Ahri reía suavemente.


	5. Confesión

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

**Pareja**: Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

**_Excéntrico Querer_**

Capítulo V

_Confesión_

* * *

Era ya la mañana del lunes y a esta fecha a Jhin se le permitía regresar de su suspensión. Y Jinx todo el día de ayer intento comunicarse con él y Kayn, pero ninguno respondió ni a sus mensajes ni llamadas. De Jhin lo entendía, pero se preguntaba por qué Kayn la evadía también. Suponía que él ya estaba más que enterado del hecho en que Jhin le hablaría sobre todo el enrollo que se armó. Y los sucesos de todo al final la tenían con ansiedad por lo que sucedería el día de hoy. Primero quería hablar con Kayn acerca de lo que Jhin le explico y de paso pedirle que no siguiera evitándola.

Últimamente su relación con él era un total drama y ya se estaba hastiando. No deseaba perder la amistad con él por toda esta tontería, el solo pensarlo le dejaba una incómoda sensación: un nudo en su garganta. Y no tenía sentido si es algo que se puede solucionar conversando civilizadamente; aunque ella fuese totalmente un antónimo a esa palabra. Pero de alguna forma con Kayn podía ser una persona paciente y eso ya era mucho. Llego temprano a la azotea y vio a Jhin despreocupado con su móvil. Encontrarlo primero a él le alegro.

-Jhin-llamo ella su atención, pero él solo la miro de reojo y continúo con lo suyo. Jinx inflo sus mofletes molesta mientras fruncía su ceño ante esto.-Oye, ya fue suficiente. Kayn y tú se la han pasado ignorándome todo este fin de semana. Si va a ser así entonces váyanse a la mierda. Tengo un límite-dijo seria.

-Que malhumorada amaneciste hoy. Trata de no fruncir tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas-comento Jhin sin despegar sus ojos de móvil. Y que él ni se dignara en verla mientras le hablaba le incordio más. Pero ella sonrió maquiavélicamente pensando en lo que pronto haría para desquitarse. Se le lanzo encima intentado quitarle el celular y obviamente Jhin forcejeo con ella. Estuvieron un rato en contienda por el móvil y durante ese lapso Jinx no pudo evitar reírse. Justo en ese preciso momento Kayn ingresaba al sitio y los encontró en una posición algo comprometedora. Los dos estaban en el suelo, Jhin recostado en el suelo y Jinx encima de él. Los dos voltearon a ver a Kayn, y Jhin rápidamente aparto la peli-azul.

-Parece que interrumpo, mejor los dejo-dijo casi gruñendo mientras su ceño estaba fruncido, seguido de esto cerro de un portazo la puerta y se marchó. Jhin rechisto y se percató entonces que no tenía él su móvil. Miro a Jinx con rostro enojado viendo el móvil de él. Rápidamente se lo quito.

-¡Enserio!, ¿ya estas saliendo con alguien?-cuestiono Jinx, pues había leído el chat que estaba teniendo con una chavala.

-Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia, y no puedes continuar celándome cuando entre nosotros no hay y no habrá nada más que amistad. Hasta que tus sentimientos respecto a mi cambien completamente entonces podrás dirigirte nuevamente hacia mi persona y se lo que pretendes, crees que con él tiempo te veré como deseas que te vea pero no pasara. Te dije claramente que no tengo ningún interés hacia ti de esa forma. Ve aceptándolo. Ahora hazme el favor de buscar a Kayn y habla con él. Al menos trata de no perder su amistad-hablo Jhin y reviso nuevamente su celular. A Jinx más que enojarla todo esto la puso triste. Estaba claramente diciéndole que no podían ser amigos si ella no dejaba de quererlo románticamente. Ella rechisto y salió dando un portazo también. Jhin suspiro y deseo que ella se diera cuenta ya de lo que en realidad sentía.

Las clases transcurrieron pero Jinx no presto atención a ninguna asignatura. Pues su mente estaba perdida entre sus tantos pensamientos. No podía forzarlo aunque quisiera. Y ya había cortado la amistad con lo último que Jhin le dijo. Pero en algo tenía razón, no podía perder a Kayn también. Él es su mejor amigo, no había ya razón para que dejaran de serlo. Pero lo que la tenía intrigada era porque él la evito estos últimos días. La última campanada se hizo oír y el día de clases culmino. Recogió sus útiles con pereza y desanimo, tomo entre sus pertenencias su celular y llamo al número de Kayn esperando que le contestara y no fuera tan idiota como para seguir ignorándola. Sonó cuatro veces y contesto.

-Kayn, quiero que hablemos ¿dónde estás?-dijo velozmente por si quería cortar la llamada.

-En la entrada-respondió despreocupado.

-Espérame, ya llego-dijo y corto la llamada. Troto por los pasillos para llegar rápidamente hacia donde él la esperaba. Fuera ya del edificio lo observo a la distancia, desacelero su paso cuando lo alcanzo.-Kayn-lo llamo obteniendo la atención de él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-.

-¿Huh? Es obvio, me has estado evitando y quiero saber la razón. Así que caminemos y hablemos de una vez-dijo Jinx adelantándose un poco hacia la salida y el la siguió. Paso 1 minuto mientras caminaban por la acera y Jinx pensó que el diría algo primero pero no pasaba como se lo imagino. Entonces decidió romper el hielo ella.

-Um... Jhin no quiere nada conmigo-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.-Me dejo claro que no podemos ser amigos si yo no dejo de quererlo románticamente y de verdad no sé qué hacer ya-.

-Jinx, no quiero escuchar sobre tus problemas sentimentales con Jhin y no creo que solo es de eso que deseas que hablemos. Pero para cerrar el tema solo agregare que creo que él tomo la mejor decisión para que no salgas lastimada, ya que él claramente no te ve como más que una amiga-

-Detesto que tengas razón, pero sí. Ahora dejando eso de lado como sugieres, este fin de semana te escribí y te llame y nunca contéstate. Sé casi con mucha seguridad que me estabas evadiendo y quiero que me digas porque-.

-Estaba confundido sobre algo y necesitaba espacio para pensar bien las cosas, pero ya todo lo tengo claro-su voz sonó etérea.

-A que te refieres-pregunto la peli-azul y Kayn detuvo su andar quedando él detrás de ella. Jinx paro también y se giró hacia él para verle de frente. Y sin dudarlo la tomo del rostro y le robo un beso. Fue un pequeño rose de unos veinte segundos y este gesto por parte de él la dejo pasmada. Kayn la contemplo estando aun sus rostros muy cerca y se miraron a los ojos, los fucsia de ella muy abiertos por el asombro y los ámbar de él con un fulgor que Jinx no supo comprender. Acaricio él levemente la mejilla de ella y soltó.

-Te quiero Jinx-confeso, percibiendo ella de cerca el cálido aliento de él.-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte lo que acabo de hacer, pero no me arrepiento-continuo mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella a una distancia prudencial.-No espero que me perdones por esto, y entiendo que no puedes corresponderme. Y nadie más que tú sabe exactamente cómo se siente el no ser correspondido. Pero al menos me quedo con este momento-dijo para luego suspirar mientras Jinx continuaba estática en su sitio y con las mejillas rojas.

-Debo aclararte que yo tampoco quiero tenerte como amiga, no puedo. Y voy a intentar olvidarte por lo que será mejor que no continuemos esta amistad. Ahora, será mejor que me marche-concluyo él y continúo su camino. Y a esto último Jinx apenas y le prestó atención. Pues su mente se llenó de sus propios pensamientos que callaron todo su exterior.

-Esto no acaba de pasar, estoy segura que me quede dormida en clase y estoy teniendo un sueño muy pero muy loco. ¿Kayn declarándose a mí? Creo que ahora si me volví mas loca, esto no puede ser real debe ser solo un sueño extraño. Ahora solo debo intentar despertarme-se dijo y se mordió el dedo índice. Pero entonces se percató que estaba sola en la acera de camino a su casa.-Mierda fue real-hablo en voz alta para sí misma asustada.-Espera, ¿en qué instante se fue? Que mierdas me dijo al final-continuo tratando de recordar.-A ver, dijo que me quiere. Mierda dijo que me quiere, como diablos voy yo a corresponderle. A ver el muy cabron dijo que no se arrepentía, joder ese fue mi primer beso-dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban al recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los de él. Y la verdad muy en el fondo no le desagrado tanto... Y eso la hizo sentirse extraña mientras inconscientemente se tocaba la boca con la yema de sus dedos. Pero sacudió su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos pensando más.-me dijo algo sobre nuestra amistad pero no recuerdo muy bien que fue. Luego de un momento a otro él ya no estaba. Que mierda está pasando, yo nunca pensé que algo así pasaría... ¡Ah! ¡Estoy cansada!-grito frustrada y busco su teléfono. Busco con rapidez el contacto de Kayn para llamarlo pero sus dedos se detuvieron justo cuando iba a comenzar la llamada.

-Que gran idea Jinx, llámalo y ¿después, qué? ¿Preguntarle si hablaba enserio? Puf, lo dejare así necesito pensar bien que decirle. Mañana lo veré en el colegio y tratare de hablar con él de nuevo. Porque como mi loca cabeza tuvo la brillante idea de pensar que todo era un sueño y ahora no recuerdo la mitad de lo que me dijo...-hablo sola mientras se agachaba frustrada y suspiro. Desanimada se paró perezosamente y camino hacia su casa.

Al caer a su cama, ya en su apartamento solo quería olvidar que Kayn le había besado. Se tapó el rostro con sus dos manos mientras miraba su techo por entre el hueco de sus dedos. Estaba oscuro pero la noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena, por lo que su luz se colaba hacia su alcoba. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras contemplaba aun un punto inespecífico del techo como si eso le daría las respuestas a todo. No se percató a la mañana en qué hora cayo dormida, se levantó aun sintiéndose extraña con su alrededor como si no perteneciera en esta realidad.

Todo lo que antes tenía, ya no estaba. Eso fue lo primero que la golpeo ese día. No estaba ya en el equipo de beisbol, Jhin ya no era su amigo y la había rechazado sin reparo. Y por último Kayn se le declaro por lo cual muy probablemente ya no había cabida para una amistad entre ellos dos. Se acurruco entre todas sus almohadas. No quería levantarse, anhelaba descansar más tiempo. Mando entonces al carajo el colegio para el día de hoy. No quería enfrentar su caótica vida aun. Decidió huir de eso por hoy, además aun no tenía idea de que decirle a Kayn. Sin más reparo, volvió a dormirse.

La tonada que marcaba la salida de los estudiantes para dar finalizada la jornada se hizo presente. Y con parsimonia Kayn camino entre el alumnado, pero fue detenido por alguien. Volteo a ver a la persona responsable y se topó con una chica de cabellos rubios. La miro con el ceño fruncido al ser el presente obstáculo de su camino, pero suavizo su mirada cuando noto el temblor de la mano de ella que lo retenía.

-Habla, ¿qué quieres?-dijo Kayn y ella brinco asustada mientras ella apartaba rápidamente su mano de la manga de él.

-Disculpa, sé que eres amigo de Jinx. Y pues ella no se presentó hoy y supuse que tú sabes donde vive. Antes ella y yo éramos compañeras de beisbol, y pues quería convencerla de regresar al equipo y de paso darle los apuntes y las tareas del día de hoy. ¿Puedes por favor ayudarme?-dijo rápidamente mientras se inclinaba con el debido respeto ante él inquieta. Pues ella sabía que él tipo que tenía delante, era un rebelde que le gustaba pelear y que es temido en el colegio junto con Jhin y su excompañera. Pero quería arreglar las cosas entre Jinx y Vi. Estaba decidida ya, no podía permitirse echarse para atrás.

A Kayn le sorprendió que la peli-azul no se presentara. E inevitablemente se preocupó por ella, contemplo a la chavala delante de él. Ella parecía ser una buena persona, al menos una que se preocupaba por Jinx. Esperaba que al ayudar a la chica delante de él, Jinx pudiera encontrar una amiga en ella. Pues sabía que ahora ella estaba nuevamente sola.

-Bien te voy a guiar-dijo cortante comenzando a caminar. A Lux se le iluminaron los ojos y lo siguió en silencio detrás de él. Pasaron unos tortuosos 10 minutos para la rubia, pues iba temerosa por la compañía que tenía. Kayn se detuvo y aterrorizada casi chocaba con él.-Llegamos-dijo volteando a verla.-Apartamento seis-dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Gra-gracias!-dijo ella volviendo a inclinarse pero brevemente. Lux entonces se dirigió al edificio y busco una puerta con el número seis. Cuando la encontró toco y toco, pero no había respuesta, mas ella persistió por cinco minutos, hasta que al final una somnolienta peli-azul abrió la puerta con cara de malhumor.

-¡Jinx! ¡Hasta que al fin atiendes!-exclamo alegre, pero ella al darse cuenta de quien se trataba intento cerrar la puerta de su departamento, pero Lux la detuvo entrando como si fuera su casa.-¿Estas enferma? Tienes mala cara-dijo mientras colocaba su palma en la frente de Jinx para medir su temperatura.-No parece que tengas fiebre-confirmo pensativa, pero rápidamente dejo de lado sus pensamientos-Bueno, vine a dejarte los apuntes de hoy y a ver cómo te encontrabas-le comunico mientras rebuscaba un cuaderno en su mochila, saco la libreta y se la intento entregar a Jinx. La peli-azul la miro con cara de pocos amigos, y no quiso tomar los apuntes.

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?-pregunto Jinx, y Lux entonces vio el desorden en la vivienda de ella.

-¡Jinx! ¡Que desorden! Creo que es primordial que ordenemos todo esto, ¡no puedes hacer tus deberes entre este relajo!-exclamo horrorizada.

-Como yo viva no es de tu incumbencia, ahora responde; ¿cómo diablos sabes dónde vivo?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos viendo a Lux con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah tu amigo Kayn me guio, no me esperaba que fuera amable-respondió mientras dejaba la rubia sus cosas en el suelo junto al cuaderno que recién había sacado. Luego comenzó a recoger el reguero que había en el pequeño salón de sala. Jinx no le prestó atención a lo que hacía pues su mente se llenó de recuerdos y dudas sobre Kayn. Se sentó entonces en su sofá mientras mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar pensativa. Aun no tenía idea de que le diría para que pudieran continuar siendo amigos.-Oye Jinx, ayúdame con esto. Aquí es donde vives tu-le hablo pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella. Se acercó entonces a donde ella estaba y vio su rostro de desazón.-Jinx, ¿sucede algo? te ves preocupada-.

-¿Ah?-musito ella volteando a ver Lux.-No pasa nada...-.

-Vamos, no pareces sincera. Dime que sucede-.

-Déjalo, son problemas míos-.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte a solucionarlos-.

-No lo creo-siguió negando.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado intentarlo-insistió Lux y Jinx suspiro. Probablemente no perdía nada.

-Kayn se me declaro-soltó abruptamente y Lux se sorprendió ante tal revelación. Ese hombre que le pareció tan frio, ¿tenía un enamoramiento? Oh como amaba los temas sobre el amor la joven de cabellos rubios. La noticia, la entusiasmo.

-¡¿Y tú que sientes?! ¿Si lo quieres, van a ser pareja?-velozmente cuestiono emocionada.

-Nada que ver, no sé cómo rechazarlo y continuar siendo amigos-.

-¿De verdad no sientes nada, absolutamente nada por él?-.

-Es mi amigo, si lo quiero. Pero no puedo quererlo como él quiere-.

-¿No intentaste imaginarte besándolo? ¿Tal vez si lo haces no te desagrade tanto la idea, que piensas?-dijo Lux y miro a la peli-azul expectante. Jinx entonces se sonrojo al recordar que ya había tenido un beso real con él, y la verdad en ningún momento le desagrado. Y eso era lo que más la tenía enredada mentalmente y en su corazón.-¿Ya te lo imaginaste? ¿Qué sientes al respecto?-.

-No hay necesidad de que me lo imagine. Ya... ya nos besamos...-murmuro aún más roja al decirlo en voz alta.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Porque no dijiste eso antes!-grito sentándose a lado de Jinx aún más interesada sobre cómo fue ese momento.-¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando te beso?-.

-Um... sorprendida, luego enojada y por ultimo extraña...-dijo rememorando.

-Entiendo porque sorprendida, pero ¿porque estabas enojada?-.

-Porque era mi primer beso...-murmuro nuevamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles!-pidió con mirada expectante casi de perrito rogando por comida.

-Sucedió ayer, solo eso te diré-.

-Ah~ que romántico-.

-Oye no lo fue-.

-Para mí lo es, pero ahora ¿porque te sentiste extraña?-.

-Yo... creo que al final... no me desagrado tanto... ¡Pero, no debería sentirme así! ¡A mí quien me gusta es Jhin!-exclamo frustrada, y tarde se percató de lo que recién había soltado su odiosa lengua.

-¡Espera! Acaso Jhin no es amigo tuyo y... de Kayn...-Lux se tapó la boca al dejar salir una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hable de más, creo que será mejor que te largues, no estoy bien emocionalmente y te estoy contando cosas que no deberías saber!-dijo levantándose y rápidamente empezó a empujar a Lux hacia la salida junto con las pertenencias de ella.

-¡No! ¡De aquí no me voy hasta que me digas todo! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-grito mientras trataba de mantenerse dentro del apartamento de la peli-azul.

-¡No, no puedes!-.

-¡¿Ya le dijiste a Jhin como te sientes?!-pregunto Lux y Jinx se detuvo. La rubia aprovecho para cerrar la puerta y ponerse contra ella viendo a Jinx cara a cara.

-Fui rechazada, ya ni siquiera puedo ser su amiga por cómo están las cosas...-manifestó con tristeza.

-Ah que desastre ahora entiendo un poco... pero tal vez si no te desagrado tanto tu beso con Kayn quizás pueden hacer que funcione-dijo Lux.

-¡Pero como que tipo de persona quedo yo si hace unos días acabo de declarármele a Jhin, y después estoy intentando que funcione algo entre Kayn y yo! ¡Jhin pensara que en realidad nunca lo quise tanto a como me exprese!-.

-Pero ahora estás pensando ya en la posibilidad de intentarlo con Kayn, ¿no será que quieres a los dos? Este tipo de situaciones pueden ocurrir, tal vez uno no es amor de verdad y el otro sí. Con Kayn puedes tener una oportunidad. Quizá...-.

-No continúes no puedo hacerlo, yo no quiero terminar de joder mi amistad con Kayn. Una relación sin saber cómo en realidad me siento respecto a él hundiría todo, además es muy probable que nos terminemos lastimando más. Y yo no sé de verdad como sentirme con todo. Fui rechazada y luego mi mejor amigo se me declara... yo solo no se... ¡Solo sé que intentar algo con Kayn no es posible!-.

-Tal vez no es posible ahora... yo solo lo siento, no sabía que fue reciente... oye, creo que ya entiendo tu frustración. Te acaban de rechazar y tienes el corazón roto y Kayn se te declara... y como no puedes corresponderle entonces al final estás perdiendo a tus dos amigos de un solo...-.

-No sigas...-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón solo que en esta ocasión abrazando sus piernas.

-Jinx, si me permites podemos ser amigas. Intentemos superar esto juntas. No te abandonare, puedes contar conmigo de ahora en adelante. Además no somos totalmente desconocidas. Estamos en la misma sección y pues también... en el equipo de beisbol-murmullo lo último.

-Ya no soy parte del equipo, ¿acaso se te olvido ese detalle?-pregunto viendo a Lux con rostro enojado.

-No lo olvido, de hecho la excusa de venir acá y traerte los apuntes era solo para pedirte que volvieras. Convencí a Vi de disculparse, el torneo está a dos semanas y no podemos sin ti Jinx. Eres el As del equipo y yo sé que lo disfrutas. Siempre te veo feliz al jugar. ¿Acaso no deseas volver a la cancha?-.

-Claro que quiero, si así están las cosas entonces... tal vez pueda volver-.

-Entonces está decidido ¡vuelves al equipo!-dijo sonriente Lux y Jinx rio un poco.

-Creo que es lo único bueno que he escuchado el día de hoy-dijo algo aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿amigas?-pregunto la joven rubia.

-Por ahora-contesto Jinx con una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

(N/A: Lo siento me tarde pero no tenia mente para continuar cambie de empleo y eso me tenia ocupada aparte que tenia mas inspiración para dibujar que escribir :/)


	6. Realidad

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de League of Legends (Riot Games). Kayn y Jhin tienen 18 años y Jinx tiene 17 años. La historia toma lugar en un mundo paralelo al nuestro y son estudiantes.**

**Pareja:** Kayn x Jinx

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

* * *

_**Excéntrico Querer**_

Capítulo VI

_Realidad_

* * *

Agradeció que de camino al salón no vio ni de lejos a Kayn y a Jhin. Se sentó en su pupitre y Lux rápidamente se acercó a saludarle. No sabía si podría acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca con lo chillona que es su voz. Dio gracias por primera vez en su vida que la campana de inicio de clases sonara, pues con eso Lux como buena niña portada iba a su lugar para prestar toda su atención en la clase.

Las horas pasaron y rápidamente tomo lo necesario para el receso y salió primera del aula, con suerte no tendría que lidiar con la rubia durante el receso. Instintivamente sus pies la llevaron hacia la azotea, y se percató de donde estaba cuando su mano se encontraba ya casi sobre la perilla de la puerta de la azotea. Y sin aviso esta se abrió, y se encontró de frente con Kayn. Los ojos rosa de ella se abrieron sorprendidos, pues no se esperaba esto. Kayn también mostro asombro. Se miraron por un momento sin ninguno pronunciar algo. Más él se recompuso primero y dijo.

-Jinx-.

-Yo... yo creo que me perdí, ¡si yo ya me iba!-tartamudeo lo primero y lo último a gran velocidad. E intento marcharse más fue detenida. La mano de él sostuvo su brazo impidiéndole el paso. Jinx no quiso mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espera dime que has pensado sobre lo que sucedió-.

-Yo aún no sé qué decir...-murmuro de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Te desagrada recordar cuando te bese?-

-No lo sé...-musito suavemente.

-¿Que no sabes?-cuestiono Kayn levantando la barbilla de ella para que así lo confrontara y no evitase su mirada como llevaba haciendo todo ese rato.-Dime Jinx, ¿qué sentiste?-.

-Yo no puedo contestarte ahora, todo esto me tiene confundida-manifestó pero él al ver fijamente sus ojos fucsia noto algo, no supo con certeza qué exactamente pero se atrevió entonces a estamparla contra la pared y robarle otro beso más. El movió sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella, invitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pasaron unos segundos y ella se sintió extraña de nuevo pero esta vez sus labios se movieron contra los de él por un momento y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, que algo estaba mal con ella al atreverse a darse el lujo de ser besada por él nuevamente y lo aparto.

-Para-hablo ella con nerviosismo.

-¿Porque debería? Estabas correspondiéndome-.

-No es cierto-negó ella mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se negaba a creer que algo en su profundo ser sentía algo por al que miraba como casi su hermano.

-Jinx, está claro para mí que no te desagrado. Si no entonces me habrías apartado inmediatamente. Maldición te conozco no dejarías que cualquiera lo hiciera, tú tienes tu carácter-.

-No Kayn no puedo, yo solo... eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero pero no de esa manera. Es a Jhin a quien quiero-.

-Por favor, olvida a Jhin por un momento y solo piensa en mí. Jinx, esto podría funcionar-.

-No Kayn, somos amigos y eso quiero que sigamos siendo. Entiéndelo-.

-¿Que no recuerdas? Te lo dije, no podemos seguir siendo amigos. Yo ya no puedo verte como nada más que una amiga-aclaro con tono molesto mientras se distanciaba de ella.

-Yo no puedo solamente decirte si, como si aún a quien quiero es a Jhin-.

-Bien entonces no hay nada más que decir. No insisto más, está claro que me has rechazado-dijo dando por concluida su reciente discusión y bajo las escaleras marchándose. Jinx vio con temor el hecho que se iba y alzo su voz temerosa.

-¡Espera! ¡Kayn...!-exclamo y sabía que no debía intentar detenerlo pero fue un impulso que tuvo. Pero no sabía si agradecer el hecho que él no se hubiera detenido, más sintió un nudo que le provoco dificultad a respirar con tranquilidad. Se deslizo hacia el suelo y se sentó. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué tal vez lo quería? Pero ella siguió negándose ante esa idea, ella quería a Jhin y punto. Decidió entonces ingresar a la azotea y le pareció tan extraño estar ahí. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como si ella ya no perteneciera a ese sitio. Ya no había amistad entre ella y ellos. Y eso la entristecía. Odio entonces el amor, maldito sentimiento asqueroso, le había hecho perder a sus dos amigos. Maldecía el momento en que sus ojos vieron a Jhin como más que un amigo y en el que Kayn se enamoró de ella. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Molesta salió rápidamente de allí, le quemaba continuar más tiempo en ese lugar. Donde tanto tiempo convivio con ellos.

El receso término, y no probo bocado. Había perdido ya el apetito hace un buen rato. Cuando regreso al aula, Lux no paro de preguntar que donde se había metido y que la había buscado por todos lados y que no la pudo hallar. Ella no le prestó atención y solo paso de ella. Lux se enojó al ser completamente ignorada pero no pudo continuar recriminándole pues el profesor ya había entrado al aula. Enfurruñada se fue a sentar a su sitio mientras miraba desde su asiento a Jinx. La peli-azul se encontraba con la mirada perdida y al final le extraño un poco su actitud.

Durante el resto de la jornada entonces se fijó que algo no estaba bien con ella. Cuando timbro la salida ella entonces se aproximó a una Jinx que guardaba lo poco que saco en su bolso.

-Ya suéltalo, algo te sucede. Ya te dije, puedes contar conmigo y con eso me refiero a que puedes tener confianza conmigo. Lo que hablemos quedara entre nosotras-.

-Lux, aprecio que lo intentes. Pero yo aún no tengo todavía confianza en ti. De hecho me preocupa demasiado el hecho que sepas demasiado. Enserio eso me molesta. Además tu y yo somos muy diferentes. Tú eres la niña bien portada que se preocupa como una santa por los demás. Yo soy rebelde detesto las malditas reglas y tu de quien estoy segura. las amas y tienes la creencia que todo funciona mejor con ese tipo de sistema el cual yo repudio. Así que cortemos esto aquí, ¿quieres?-.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto, pero me niego. Soy muy obstinada y no me gusta rendirme y estoy segura que eso es algo que tal vez compartamos. Y no tenemos por qué compartir la misma filosofía para ser amigas. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que no vas a poder apartarme fácilmente. Menos ahora que bueno, estas sola por lo que se-.

-Bien has lo que quieras, solo después no te arrepientas-soltó enojada al no lograr apartarla. Tal vez al tiempo ya se cansaría. Y camino hacia la salida del aula.

-¿Oye no se te ha olvidado verdad? ¿Que hoy vas a volver al equipo?-dijo Lux mientras la alcanzaba y caminaba a su lado.

-¿Ah? ¿Es hoy?-.

-¡Claro entre más pronto mejor! ¡Debemos entrenar ya!-dijo emocionada.

-Si recuerdas que tú solo eres la manager del equipo, tú no juegas-comento con burla y en tono sarcástico.

-Oye no seas mala, mi papel es muy importante-dijo con orgullo.

-Si claro lo que tú digas-.

-Bueno mejor apresurémonos-dijo Lux y tomo el brazo de Jinx para llevarla e ir más rápido por el paso apesadumbrado que la peli azul llevaba. Ella le siguió sin muchas ganas de querer tratar nuevamente con Vi. A ella le costaba mucho llevarse con ella. Siempre discutía con la peli-rosa. Ojala y Lux no este mintiendo sobre que ella se va a disculpar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la cancha. La llegada de ellas dos llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Y Jinx no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todas las miradas hacia ella. Lux la soltó al fin y corrió hacia Vi. Jinx las miro desde lejos, y sabía perfectamente que la cara de Vi no era una de un claro contento. Las vio hablar unos dos minutos y luego Lux se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba junto con Vi. La peli-rosa suspiro con resignación

-Quiero que vuelvas al equipo-soltó, y a Jinx le sorprendió que ella hubiese dado su brazo a torcer. Con otros ánimos ella le habría echado en cara el hecho en que ella tenía toda la razón y que le debía más disculpas o si no, no regresaba. Pero no tenía ánimos para pelear con nadie ni con Vi.

-Bien, estoy dentro-dijo simplemente.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora todas a entrenar! ¡Aún tenemos un partido muy importante que ganar!-dijo muy feliz Lux hacia todas las integrantes. Jinx tomo su bate y la verdad eso la lleno de felicidad, la idea de estar nuevamente en el campo de beisbol y jugar la llenaba de emoción.

La capitana Vi instruyo a todas lo que debían hacer. Unas batearían y otras lanzarían la pelota por lo cual armaron parejas. Taliyah hizo entonces pareja con Jinx, la peli-azul batearía y la morena seria quien le lanzara la bola. Se prepararon y se posicionaron para iniciar.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Jinx-dijo Taliyah.

-La verdad si-.

-¿Vaya que te paso? Pensé que alardearías un poco-.

-Menos platica y comencemos-.

-Bien como desees-dijo algo extrañada y lanzo la pelota. Jinx fijo su atención y apretó su bate totalmente preparada. Bateo fuertemente y se llenó de satisfacción al oír el ruido del bate al golpear la bola. Esta salió volando varios metros. Taliyah silbó impresionada.

-Vaya no te has oxidado nada, buen golpe-.

-La siguiente-dijo Jinx llamando la atención de ella.

-Voy, que impaciente-.

Las horas continuaron su paso y concluyo el tiempo de práctica. Jinx guardo lo usado y Lux se acercó a ella.

-Vi que hoy te divertiste-comento llamando la atención de la peli-azul.

-Sí, necesitaba esto. Gracias Lux creo que si no hubieras hecho algo con respecto a Vi no habría regresado-.

-¡Jinx!-dijo alegremente Lux dándole de improvisto un abrazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Apártate!-exclamo ella incomoda ante las muestra de cariño por parte de la rubia.

-Veo que ustedes se llevan bien ahora, ¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto Taliyah acercándose a ellas. Lux se volteo hacia ella y Jinx aprovecho este momento para zafarse.

-Jinx y yo somos amigas ahora-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? si Jinx es bien arisca. ¿Cómo diablos lo lograste?-cuestiono impresionada de tal hazaña.

-No hay nada imposible si lo intentas-dijo optimista Lux. Jinx ignoro lo que hablaban y cuando termino de recoger todo, se colocó el bolso y empezó a salir de la cancha. Lux no se percató hasta que Taliyah le hablo.

-¿No será que tal vez te lo estés imaginando? Porque ni siquiera te espero-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Sobre que ella ya se marchó-.

-¡¿Que?!-dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados buscándola por el sitio con la mirada y apenas la miro a la distancia. Lux rápidamente fue por su mochila.-¡Nos vemos mañana equipo!-clamo hacia las que quedaban y salió corriendo tras Jinx.-¡Espérame Jinx!-grito, y siguió corriendo hasta que la alcanzo. La peli-azul siguió su paso aunque la rubia apenas y podía seguirle la marcha pues estaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo antes realizado.-¡Jinx! M-más despacio-dijo pausadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella suspiro y se detuvo.

-Oye Lux, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Solo quiero irme a mi casa y dormir, estoy agotada. ¿Podrías dejarme por hoy?-.

-Me niego, todo el día has estado decaída. Solo en el entrenamiento se te paso. Pero quiero saber porque. Sé que probablemente no tienes con quien hablar. Siempre te he visto junto a Kayn y Jhin-.

-Oye, ¿acaso me acosabas o que para saber con quién me llevo?

-Claro que no, como manager del equipo debo saber algo sobre cada una. Uno nunca sabe, además no era difícil estamos en el mismo salón, y además siempre quise tener una amistad contigo-.

-Esto ya da miedo-.

-No cambies el tema Jinx. Algo sucedió, cuéntame tal vez pueda ayudar-.

-No te vas a rendir, ¿no es así?-.

-Sabes que no lo hare-.

-Bien, sigue intentando-dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Caminaron hasta la salida del instituto, y Lux en todo el camino hasta ese preciso sitio no dio su brazo a torcer insistiendo pero al ver la reja del portón suspiro.

-De acuerdo, no me digas nada hoy. Pero mañana será diferente. Nos vemos mañana-se despidió y Jinx solo alzo la mano a modo de despedida. Al menos eso tranquilizo a Lux, por lo menos no la estaba ignorando totalmente.

Cuando llego, volvió a tirarse a su cama y estaba tan agotada que se durmió inmediatamente al sentir el colchón contra su espalda. Y soñó entonces, que estaba en un lugar muy gris. Como si estuviera en una película en blanco y negro. Era una calle de la ciudad pero no había transeúntes. A la distancia vio a alguien con un tapa bocas y supo inmediatamente quien era, Jhin. Corrió hacia él pero el camino se alargó mucho. Sintió que corrió con todo lo que pudo por un tiempo pero entonces el camino al fin se empezó a acortar y estiro su mano y pudo posar su mano sobre el hombro de él. Ella miro a su alrededor y el mundo siguió igual, nada cambio. Estuvo lo que le pareció un minuto a lado de él pero en ningún momento el volteo a verla y ella no supo porque no intento hablarle hasta ese preciso instante. Pero el parecía no verla ni escucharla. Pero no sentía nada, no había sentimiento o sensación con respecto a que él la ignoraba. De hecho se sentía extraña con él. Como si tuviese que estar en otro sitio. Entonces se quedó ahí parada a lado de Jhin por mucho tiempo pero él nunca se percató de su presencia y a ella la verdad no parecía importarle mucho. Pero si sintió entonces frio durante ese tiempo. Luego un calor vino a ella, y la calle empezó a tomar diferentes colores. Pero no podía moverse de su sitio ni mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo como si se hubiese atrofiado. Entonces alguien tomo su mano y se sintió liberada al sentir el tacto de esta persona. El frio se fue, se sintió como si un vacío dentro de ella fue llenado. La palma que abrazaba la suya irradio un calor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo y pudo moverse nuevamente, intento ver hacia arriba pues la persona a su lado era más alta. Pero parpadeo varias veces pues la luz del sol estaba sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo una sombra a causa de la luz. Apenas pudo vislumbrar unos ojos ámbar mirándola y despertó al oír el ruido incesante de su alarma.

Se sentó sobre su cama con pereza y restregó sus parpados con la yema de sus dedos. Fue al baño, tomo su cepillo de dientes y la pasta. Seguidamente comenzó a lavarse la boca, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo una mirada confundida apareció en su cara.

-_¿Qué diablos fue ese sueño?_-pensó confundida, seguido de esto reviso su móvil para ver la hora y brinco sorprendida. Ya se le hacía tarde. Con rapidez se bañó, se vistió el uniforme, coloco en su hombro su mochila y mientras abría la puerta se iba colocando descuidadamente sus zapatos. Cuando cerro con llave la puerta reviso el celular de nuevo, faltaban cinco minutos. Salió corriendo mientras se iba medio arreglando sus despeinadas trenzas. Vislumbro a la distancia la entrada, y cuando sus pies ya estaban en terreno del colegio suspiro agradecida. Si llegaba tarde una vez más podrían suspenderla, no es como que le importara mucho antes pero si era suspendida no podría jugar en el equipo. No podía permitirse quedar mal con Lux y las demás. Mas con la rubia que se esforzó mucho para que ella pudiese volver. Entro a su salón agitada y se desparramo agotada en su silla. En ese preciso momento el profesor entro, luego se percató de que ahora tenía a lux en el asiento de al lado.

-_Pero que mierda_-pensó mientras la miraba, Lux lo notó y la saludo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Jinx volvió a suspirar. Fue entonces que la rubia coloco una nota en su mesa, lo tomo y descuidadamente y leyó: aún tenemos una charla pendiente, hoy no te escapas. La peli-azul sufrió de un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.-_Esto es el colmo, esta niña es como un chicle. No va a dejarme tranquila_-.

Luego de unas primeras horas aburridísimas la campana sonó, pero nuevamente no sintió alivio. Ahora tenía que lidiar con todo el hostigamiento de la niña rubia. Y justo en ese momento se colocó delante de su pupitre para obtener su atención

-Vamos Jinx-dijo sonriente.

-Adelántate tú, yo necesito ir a comprar a la cafetería-dijo rogando que aceptara y no la siguiera aunque lo miraba imposible que a este punto quisiera dejarla a solas, perdiéndola de vista.

-Ah no te preocupes, hice comida para ti. Hoy no necesitas comprar. Además necesitas comer saludable por tu entrenamiento-dijo mientras levantaba un bolso donde parecía tener algunas palanganas. Suspiro, no había escapatoria. Derrotada se dejó guiar por ella. Salieron al patio del edificio y se dirigieron a una de las bancas en el sitio. Se sentaron juntas, y Lux comenzó a sacar lo que iban a merendar. Le dio una panita a Jinx, ella la tomo y la abrió viendo su contenido. Algo de vegetales, huevo, tocino y guacamole. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a comer. Mientras hacía tal acción pensó en que Lux realmente era una buena persona y que en verdad parecía preocuparse por ella. Pero ella debía comenzar a ponerle límites. Necesitaba su espacio.

-Lux-llamo con tono serio. Y la miro.-en verdad eres una buena persona, pero creo que te estás pasando un poco. Aprecio que me ofrezcas tu amistad y vale puedo intentar aceptarla. Pero...

-Um si, ya sé adónde va esto, yo pensé que tal vez no es lo mejor forzarte a decirme cosas que son muy personales para ti. Digo no nos conocemos mucho, solo hasta hace tan poco tiempo se cosas sobre ti y algo delicadas. Pero es solo que no quería que te sintieras sola, además me preocupaba tu desanimo de ayer. Y se mas o menos todo por lo que estás pasando-.

-¿Lux porque quieres ser mi amiga? Estoy segura que tienes amigas con las que seguramente pasas el tiempo, con las cuales no estas justo ahora por estar conmigo-.

-Si las tengo, pero pensaba que podrías querer contarme algo y pues no podrías hacerlo si estuvieran más personas presentes-.

-Oye agradezco todo lo que has hecho, hasta por la comida-dijo señalando lo que comía-Y me parece bien que te des cuenta, que apenas nos conocemos. Además, creo que es totalmente mi decisión si quiero contarte o no como me siento respecto a algunas cosas que me están pasando-.

-Jinx quiero que sepas que te considero mi amiga, y como tal me preocupo. Está bien si no quieres hablar y claro que te daré tu espacio. Creo que también tenía demasiada curiosidad y te mostré un lado mío feo. Perdona por eso. Así que por ahora lo dejare pasar hasta que estés lista-.

-Si debes aprender a controlarte un poco, pero aprecio tu intento. No lo hacías con mala intención. Es solo que ¿cuantos días son ya? ¿Dos o tres días desde que dejamos de ser completamente desconocidas? Nunca habíamos convivido antes. No nos conocemos realmente. Tú no sabes mucho de mí y viceversa. Y yo en verdad necesito tiempo para pensar a solas-.

-Oh si entiendo, si tienes razón, no debí meterme tanto en tus asuntos.-dijo nerviosa-Perdona yo me pase. Bueno, cuando estés dispuesta a hablar conmigo yo estaré allí cuando me necesites. No lo olvides-dijo mientras terminaba su merienda. Se levantó y se estiro.-ah eso estuvo delicioso. Bueno te dejo nos vemos en la práctica. No vayas a hacer alguna locura Jinx-.

-No prometo nada, y después te la entrego-dijo mientras señalaba la pana. Lux asintió y se retiró. Jinx suspiro.

-Creo que hoy he suspirado bastante-pensó. Miro el cielo e intento relajarse. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear contra el plástico de la pana. Y le pareció irreal todo. Estar en un lugar diferente a donde acostumbraba estar, estar distanciada de los que al parecer dejaron de ser sus amigos. Y convivir con el hostigamiento de Lux estos pocos días le hicieron pensar que tal vez así se sentía Jhin. Ella literalmente lo acosaba ya. No sabía mucho del amor o si realmente era amor lo que sentía por Jhin. Si lo quería, pero entendió que no estuvo bien lo que hizo y eso era un gran logro. Así como Jhin se pasó un poco de cabron con ella. Pero él solo quería ponerle un alto al final de todo el lio.

Y después estaba Kayn, se le había declarado. Y la había besado dos veces, recordarlo la puso roja. Y no sabía realmente como sentirse al respecto. Pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso, quería creer que tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo en el que ella dejaría de estar enamorada de Jhin, y tal vez Kayn también. Y solo tal vez todo podría ser como antes cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos tres. Los extrañaba, extrañaba lo que estaba ahora en el pasado. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podían estar juntos como antes por ahora. Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia aunque tenía muy poca. Pero sabía que esta vez no todo saldría como deseaba como en otras situaciones y odiaba admitirlo. Así que se dedicaría completamente a su equipo de beisbol. En intentar hacer amigos.

El timbre sonó y se levantó decidida a enfocarse en lo que se propuso. Volvió al aula y le devolvió la pana a Lux. Las siguientes horas trato de pensar positivamente y prestar un poco de atención en clase. Pero le fue casi imposible en la clase de historia, en verdad admiraba el don del profesor por hacer la clase aún más aburrida con su tono lento de voz. La salida al final llego y por fin iría a la práctica de la tarde. Pasaron las horas, los días y las semanas, siendo pasado mañana el partido por el que tanto habían estado entrenando. Era la salida y aun en el pasillo del edificio vio a Jhin de lejos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que podría intentar invitar a Kayn y a Jhin a ver el partido. Entonces decidió seguirlo.

-Lux adelántate, al rato llego-aviso, pues debía ir a la última practica antes del partido. Mientras seguía a Jhin este se encontró con una joven de cabello negro. Jinx se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ellos pero con ello apenas y escucho lo que hablaban. Y para su sorpresa no le molesto mucho verlo hablar con otra. Luego ella lo acompaño y entraron a un aula y dejaron entre abierta la puerta. Ella no supo entonces si sería correcto entrar, pues podría ser que no le convenía interrumpir en la intimidad de ellos dos, así que decidió dejarlos e irse. Pero no continuo su paso al oír claramente lo que hablaban.

-Kayn, Akali te estaba buscando así que yo amablemente la traje-.

-No te hubieras tomado tal molestia-.

-Oye Kayn, si de verdad quieres que esto funcione será mejor que no me evites-escucho la voz de la mujer decir. Y se sintió helada. Recostó su espalda contra la pared, y no pudo evitar asomarse para ver hacia el interior. Y la vio a ella abrazar a Kayn, y después darle un beso en los labios. Y ella sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella, el dolor que había sentido cuando miraba a Jhin con otra no era nada comparado a lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. No supo en que momento comenzaron a caer sus lágrimas, ni cuando había echado a correr lejos de ahí. Y nuevamente por segunda vez su cuerpo la traiciono, pues había entrado a la azotea. Se recostó contra la puerta cuando la cerró detrás de sí, se deslizo hasta el suelo, cayendo sentada. La brisa que meció sus cabellos apenas y la sintió, mientras miraba a la nada pensando en lo tarde que era, tuvo el presentimiento cuando él la beso pero ella se negó a creer que lo quería de esa manera. Que en realidad no era Jhin a quien amaba, que había sido solo un capricho rayando en la obsesión. Y que era su mejor amigo Kayn por quien siempre sintió algo muy dentro de sí. Y ahora solo de esta manera la venda había caído, había huido de lo que su corazón le había estado gritando y ahora lo lamentaba. Kayn estaba con otra. Con otra. Le sentaba horrible, no quería que fuera así. Y se volvió loca pensando en tantas ideas y recuerdos que ahora eran del pasado.

* * *

(N/A: Bueno aqui esta mi intento de continuación hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo y con mi mente que se bloquea para continuar. Espero les guste. u.u)


End file.
